Uncles!
by Eric Thorsen
Summary: Based on the idea by Nighthawk, this is the revised version of the entry by Stacko. Hotaru is meeting her Uncles and having fun at Tokyo Disneyland now... Chapter 5 is up.
1. It's all relative Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is an alternate universe based on the combination of both. This won't make us any money, so please, don't waste your time.

Authors' Note: This is the second and final revision of our story. It can be found at the following sites in different stages of revision:

Nighthawk's Fanfiction: First Draft  
The Sword of Destiny's Homepage: Incomplete First Revision and Second Revision  
Fan Fiction. Net: Second Revision Only

UNCLES!

By:

Lord Dragonbane and Count Stacko

Story concept and idea by:  
Tomas "Nighthawk" Megerson

(Part of the Uncles Challenge)

000000000000

Chapter One: It's All Relative.

000000000000

The massive doorway stood in a white void, swirling mists obscuring the landscape in every direction. A woman approached through the mist, her long green hair swaying behind her. She was of medium height, dressed in a black and white uniform with a very short skirt, green bows at the chest and back, and knee high black boots. In her right hand, she carried a staff shaped like a key with a crimson gem set in the top. Her name was Setsuna Meiou, but most knew her simply as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, and this was her domain.

As she approached the Gates of Time, they opened and began showing images in rapid flashes. Suddenly she stopped it, sensing a disturbance in the flow of the future time stream. She went through it again, at a slower pace, trying to pinpoint the source without success. It was as she attempted to discover the source for the third time that the image vanished.

"Don't bother trying to find it anymore," A calm, female voice she recognized instantly as her own said. "I've sealed that portion of the time stream to keep you from interfering." Setsuna whipped around and glared at her future self. Sailor Pluto changed to Setsuna, indicating she was from the future.

"Why are you hindering my work?" Sailor Pluto demanded of Setsuna. "How can I ensure Crystal Tokyo existence if I can not view the entire time line?"

"This affects all of the Senshi, Sailor Pluto, even you." Setsuna replied. "I know that I was surprised by it, and I also know how you would react with any foreknowledge. You will simply have to trust me that it is for the best that you not know what is going to happen."

"There weren't supposed to be any major events until after the Great Freeze." Sailor Pluto grumble, annoyed and confused by her future self's stubbornness, then glared when Setsuna gave her an amused look. "What _am _I allowed to know?"

"Only that now is the time to activate your backup plan regarding Sailor Saturn." Setsuna replied.

"This threat is that dangerous?" Sailor Pluto asked in shock "That was supposed to be a worst case contingency plan."

"Fate has a way of changing things." Setsuna replied, "That is all you need to know for now." Raising the Time Key, Setsuna transformed back into her uniform and vanished. Setsuna considered this new twist in the time stream, then sighed and set her backup plan in motion.

"I just hope I know what I'm doing."

010101010101

_That Night_

An organic looking black spacecraft landed in a forest near the outskirts of Tokyo. After a full sensor sweep, it began to sink into the ground as dust billowed around it. When the dust settled, the clearing showed no signs the craft had ever been there except for a bare patch of earth in the middle of the meadow.

"We have landed, sir." A technician informed the ship's captain, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Are there any signs that we were detected as we entered the atmosphere?" The captain asked his second in command.

"None sir, the stealth system worked perfectly." The first officer replied. "Data from our scan probes is coming in now."

"Report," The captain barked, startling the probe technician who had been filtering the data.

"Probes one and two report frozen wastes in the Polar Regions sir." He began. "Soul energy concentrations are low, as expected. Probe 3 was showing extreme high energy readings on day side before it was shot down. Probe 4 was picking up higher concentrations, but its sweep area took it over a high radiation source, which burned out its sensors before we could get anymore than a long-range report. Probe five met the same fate as number three over the minor continent in the southern hemisphere after reporting a relative low population density with equally low energy levels."

"And probe six?" The first officer asked.

"Probe six is in geosynchronous orbit over our landing site." The technician replied. "It shows extremely high concentration of soul energy on these islands, completely out of proportion to its population density. It is an excellent choice for our base of operations."

"Are there any defenders in this area?" The captain asked, thinking.

"Several groups," The first officer said contempt for them in his tone. "Only one of them could be a threat however. The test drones are being prepared as we speak."

"Very well, keep me informed of your progress." The captain replied, and then turned to watch the reports coming in from the probe above them.

020202020202

_The Next Day_

Since it was a school holiday, Hotaru decided to sleep in. When she finally got up, she took a shower, dressed in her 'fun' clothes and went down for breakfast. As she was eating, she noticed the house was very quiet and decided to go looking for Haruka and Michiru. After a five-minute search, Hotaru finally found them in Michiru's practice studio looking at a pile of official looking papers. As she came in, they looked up, startled, and exchanged worried looks.

"Haruka-papa, what are you and Michiru-mama doing?" Hotaru asked while trying to see the papers Haruka and Michiru had been reading. Michiru quickly gathered them together and put them back into the envelope on the table, looking at Haruka pleadingly.

"Hotaru-Chan, are you happy living with us?" Haruka asked nervously, trying to think of a way to say something.

"Of course I am." Hotaru said in confusion, and then looked at them in fear and bewilderment. "Don't ... don't you want me here any more?" She asked.

"Of course we do Hotaru-Chan." Michiru said quickly, giving her a reassuring hug. Haruka threw up her hands in exasperation when Michiru glared at her. "The reason she asked is because these documents arrived early this morning from your father's lawyers."

"Really?" Hotaru said curiously. "What are they about?"

"Your family, Hotaru-Chan," Haruka replied. "You see, your mother wasn't born into the Morigawa family, she was adopted. Your father and his lawyers knew that, and before your mother died, he promised to look for your biological grandparents."

"She was?" Hotaru asked surprised. "He did?"

"Yes, but a lot of your family papers were lost when his lab exploded." Michiru explained. "That's why we didn't know until recently that you might have living relatives."

"Is that why you asked if I was happy here, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked. "Because you were worried that my relatives might want to take me away?"

"Yes." Haruka replied, glancing over at Michiru who nodded. "You see, your father's lawyers have discovered who your maternal grandmother was, as well as the fact that your paternal grandfather is still alive and that you may have two uncles who are close to your age. They are trying to locate all of them right now to let them know about you."

"I have grandparents?" Hotaru said in surprise, shocked by the idea. "And... And two uncles?"

"Yes, that's what these papers are about." Haruka explained, pointing at the envelope. "We have someone looking for them as well."

"Would it be okay if I went to the park?" Hotaru asked feeling very confused. "I need to think about all of this."

"Of course Hotaru-Chan," Michiru replied, nodding in understanding. "Please come back in time for lunch though."

Hotaru nodded, and then left the room. A few moments later, they heard her leave the house, and sighed. Haruka took Michiru's hand and smiled at her encouragingly, and then went back to searching for clues to the possible whereabouts of Hotaru's grandparents. They were terrified that if they did find them, they might take Hotaru away, but they kept searching, knowing that her relatives had a right to know about Hotaru's existence.

030303030303

_Same time, Tendo Dojo_

"Ranma! You're wanted on the telephone!" Kasumi called from the living room. Out in the yard, Ranma stopped practicing in surprise, then came into the house.

"Who would be calling me?" He said to himself, then shrugged in confusion and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Ranma Saotome," he said nervously.

"Hello Mr. Saotome, my name is Setsuna Meiou." A soft female voice replied from the other end. "I'm a private investigator."

"What can I help you with?" Ranma asked, relieved that it wasn't another fiancée his father had 'forgotten' to tell him about. Then he realized she might be working for one.

"It's actually not what you can help me with, but rather how I can help you." Setsuna replied cryptically. "How much do you know about your family history, more particularly your mother's side?"

"Not much besides who her parents were and that they're dead." Ranma said uncomfortably. "Why?"

"I have been asked to locate the natural family of a minor child." Setsuna explained. "She was orphaned recently and has been living with some family friends."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ranma asked in confusion. "I hardly know anybody."

"I have reason to believe that you are one of her relatives." The PI replied. "But that's beside the point. I am calling to invite you to a meeting that is being held tomorrow at the child's home in order to determine certain facts. Will you attend?"

"Sure," Ranma agreed, baffled by the conversation. "When and where?"

She gave him the girl's name and address and asked him to meet at the address the next afternoon. After writing the details down, Ranma decided to ask his father what the PI was talking about. After finding his father in his panda form playing Go with Mr. Tendo in the living room,

Ranma went to the kitchen to get a kettle of hot water. He came back with it and poured it over his father.

"What was that for boy?" Genma howled in pain as the boiling hot water poured over him.

"I need to talk to you about our family, Pop." Ranma said seriously. "I just had a call from a private investigator who wanted to talk about..."

"Can't it wait until later?" Genma interrupted. "I'm finally winning."

"No, old man, it can't." Ranma growled angrily.

"All right," Genma said with a sigh, following Ranma to the Dojo. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know if I have any relatives besides you and mom?" Ranma asked pointedly as his dad gave him a bored look. "Specifically, have you heard of a girl named Hotaru Tomoe?"

"Tomoe? Nope, never heard of her." Genma replied after considering it. "Your mother and I were only children and so were our parents. Both of our parents have been dead for years."

"And there weren't any illegitimate children, right?" Ranma asked, glaring accusingly at Genma.

"Absolutely not," Genma said, offended. "I've always been faithful to your mother."

"So the name 'Tomoe' means nothing to you?" Ranma asked finally.

"No." Genma replied, considering the name again. "Your mother may know about it though. She'll be back from visiting her friends in two days."

"Okay," Ranma grumbled, seeing his father wasn't going to be any help. Leaving the house, he jumped to the roof and lay there for several hours, thinking about this new twist in his all ready complicated life.

040404040404

Ranma stayed on the roof until Kasumi called him down for lunch, but he continued to think about what the Private Investigator had told him. He was so deep in thought that he only spoke to answer direct questions, and didn't defend his meal very well.

When his plate was empty, he asked to be excused and said he would be back for dinner. No one really paid attention to him and he left, still deep in thought.

Ranma walked around Nerima for several hours before he finally settled under a bridge next to the canal, and threw pebbles into the stream as he thought about his situation. The most confusing part for Ranma was that the private investigator had asked for him, and not his father. He tried to think of anyone he knew with the name Tomoe, but drew a blank. Finally, he gave up on trying to remember, since he was coming up with more questions than answers. Standing up and brushing himself off, he noticed that it was starting to get dark and felt his stomach rumble. As he ran back to the Dojo for dinner, he felt that he was forgetting something important.

"I'm home." He shouted as he came in the front door. The lack of response and sounds of activity from the kitchen filled Ranma with dread, but he gathered his courage and went to find out if he was right. His nightmare became reality as he entered the kitchen. It was Akane's turn to cook, and she had already started the preparations.

"Oh, Ranma, you're just in time for dinner!" Akane said, smiling excitedly when she saw him.

"Um, okay, I'll wait in the dining room." Ranma said, using all of his will power to stop himself from running from the house in fear.

"That'll be fine." Akane replied with a smile. "I'll bring it out in a moment."

Ranma nodded and left quickly before he said something he he'd regret. As he sat waiting for the food, Ranma prayed that Akane had decided to make curry for dinner.

Even though her cooking had improved recently, it was still only marginal at best. The only food that Ranma considered edible was her curry, and as Akane finished setting the food on the table, Ranma noticed with a sinking feeling that curry wasn't on the menu for tonight.

"Well, go on, try some." Akane demanded impatiently as Ranma hesitated. "I worked very hard on this meal, so I want you to try everything. Everyone had somewhere else they had to go tonight, so I'm counting on you to tell me how it all tastes."

Ranma realized that his fate had been sealed the moment he'd walked into the house, so he grabbed his chopsticks and slowly reached out to grab a morsel of food. As he brought it to his mouth, Ranma noticed Akane's eager anticipation, gathered his courage, and stuck the food in his mouth. Before he had even begun to chew, several flavors hit his taste buds at once, combining to give it the flavor of gym socks that hadn't been washed in several years.

Turning green, Ranma spat the food onto his plate and downed his entire glass of water.

"What are you trying to do Akane, kill me?" Ranma demanded, refilling his glass and downing that as well. "This is the worst stuff you've made yet!"

"Ranma!" Akane growled in anger, her battle aura becoming visible.

Ranma dove out of the way, as her foot whistled through the space where his head had been. He realized then that Akane was angrier than she had ever been before, and ran out of the house dodging every punch and kick she threw at him. As she screamed insults at him, his anger at the unwarranted attack built until he started lashing out with insults of his own. As Akane threw more punches at him, he accused her of trying to kill everyone with her cooking. That was when her mallet suddenly appeared in her hands, surprising Ranma momentarily. Akane used her momentary advantage to connect with the mallet.

"Ranma no Baka!" She shouted as she continued to pummel him. Ranma stopped resisting shortly after she started beating him, but Akane was so enraged that she continued to hit him with her mallet until she couldn't swing it any more. Then she dragged him back to the Dojo.

050505050505

Ranma regained consciousness several hours later and just lay there, waiting for the world to stop spinning. When it finally did, he recognized the ceiling of his room and the snoring form of his father back in panda form. As he tried to sit up, Ranma groaned in pain and the world started spinning again, and then suddenly stopped along with his headache. Judging from how sore, he was and the bruises he could see all over his body, Ranma realized that Akane had kept swinging after he had lost consciousness.

"That's it." Ranma growled to himself angrily, getting out of bed. "I've had enough of this." He pulled his backpack out of the closet and started loading his clothes and camping gear. After the Mount Phoenix incident, he had thought his relationship with Akane had been improving, but as he went over the past few months, he realized the abuse had been actually getting worse. It was only after he finished packing that Ranma thought to ask what he would do after he left. Then he remembered the mysterious phone call he had received earlier. Checking the notes he'd written down, Ranma decided to go find out about this new relative. As he walked down the stairs, Ranma was careful not to wake anybody up, and quietly left the Tendo Dojo.

060606060606

Later that morning, as the sun rose, Ranma woke up in the meadow where he had decided to spend the rest of the night. After a light breakfast, he went through his morning practice, groaning as his sore muscles protested. He continued until he could move normally again, then packed his gear and headed for Juuban.

As he walked the streets, looking for the address he'd been given, Ranma started getting uneasy. At first, he thought it was the crowds in the streets of this more populated district. Then he noticed that several people were staring at him and pointing. Looking down to try to figure out why, he noticed a pog lying at his feet.

Picking it up Ranma turned the cardboard circle over and stared when he saw the face of his female form smiling at him. When he looked up, he suddenly realized there was a crowd gathering around him. He couldn't sense any danger from the mob, but that many of the people surrounding him made him extremely nervous. When they all started talking at once, he panicked and jumped to the roof of a nearby shop. When this move was met with applause, he bowed to the mob and ran. After putting some distance between himself and the crowd, he stopped on the roof of a building and put his pack down so he could rest.

"Man, what was with those people." Ranma groaned shaking his head. The crowd had acted as if they knew him and he was some kind of movie star. Most of the women in the crowd had been asking him for a date, while all the men had asked him to teach them his moves. He looked at the tazo he'd found in confusion. He was absorbed in thought when he heard someone scream in the alley below. Looking over the edge, Ranma took in the scene below, and swore at what he saw. A girl who looked about thirteen had been cornered by four boys of about the same age. They were yelling and making fun of her attempts to escape.

Ranma growled when he heard them taunting her and calling her a freak. Easily making the decision, Ranma jumped down and landed behind them, silently.

"Hey!" Ranma shouted at the boys, getting their attention. "Why don't you leave her alone?" Their reaction was a little surprising to Ranma.

"Oh shit, it's Ranma Saotome. Run!" Their leader yelled and all four of them broke into a panicked run as if there was a legion of demons chasing them. Ranma smiled, shaking his head in confusion as he watched them run away, then grunted when a small body slammed into him. Glancing down he realized it was the little girl and she was crying. Unable to think of anything else to do, Ranma followed his instincts and hugged her comfortingly while she cried herself out.

"Are you okay now?" Ranma asked in concern when she pulled away. "They didn't hurt you or nothin', did they?"

"No, I'm fine." The girl replied with a watery smile. "Thank you though. They've been picking on me like that for months." Ranma looked her over, trying to figure out why the boys would pick on her, unable to come up with one.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were they picking on you?" Ranma finally asked her. "I know guys that age like to annoy cute girls, but that was getting vicious." Ranma smiled when she blushed at the compliment, and then waited for her answer.

"Do you really want to know?" The girl asked cautiously.

"That's why I asked." Ranma replied with an ironic smile. "Of course, if you don't feel like telling me, I'll understand."

"Okay, I'll tell you." The girl said shyly, gathering her courage. "I have the power to heal people with a touch."

"And that's it?" Ranma asked in surprise, not realizing what she meant.

"Let me show you." She said, realizing he wouldn't understand unless she showed him her powers. With a thought, her hand began glowing and she reached out to touch his arm. As her hand came in contact with Ranma's arm, the glow spread until it covered his arm as well.

"Whoa." Ranma gasped in surprise as a warm tingling sensation followed the glow and the pain in that arm faded away. After a moment, the girl removed her hand and the glow faded away as did the warmth. He moved his arm cautiously, and then grinned when he didn't feel any pain. "Wow, thanks a lot!"

"Umm, you're welcome." She replied in surprise. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, why? Should I be?" Ranma asked with a smile. "Is that why those guys were calling you a freak, because you can heal people?" When the girl's only response was a slow nod, Ranma sighed. "Some people are really stupid. All I can say is that I find this ability to heal people a very useful talent. You're lucky to have it."

"Thank you." The girl said softly, blushing. As Ranma smiled at her, he realized two things at once. First, he didn't know the girl's name, and second, he hadn't introduced himself either.

"Sorry for not introducing myself properly." Ranma said with a shrug. "My name is Ranma Saotome."

"I know." She replied with a smile. "My name is Hotaru."

"Glad to meet you, Hotaru." Ranma said with a frown. "Now would you mind explaining to me why everyone around here seems to know who I am, even though I don't remember coming to Juuban once in my life?"

"Do you mean you don't know about it?" Hotaru asked in surprise. "You must know."

"Nope, I have no idea." Ranma said his confusion obvious. "I walked into Juuban an hour ago and within minutes, I was being mobbed. What's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but you're famous here." Hotaru explained uncomfortably. "Everyone in Tokyo knows about you."

"Famous? Me? How?" Ranma stuttered, trying to take it in. Hotaru could see this was really shocking him.

"You really don't know, do you?" She said, wide eyed at the situation she was in. "Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

She led Ranma by the hand to a nearby toy store. Ranma felt uncomfortable being led around by a thirteen year-old girl, but that was nothing compared to the feeling he got when they went into the store and everyone stared at him. Hotaru led him to the back wall of the store, and pointed. In shocked fascination, Ranma stared at the items covering the wall.

Everywhere he looked, there were posters, wall scrolls, trading cards, videos and even a card game, all dedicated to him and the people he knew. Some of the posters were shots of him in both forms, while others were of fights he'd had. The videos were the same. On a hunch, he checked to see who the producer was and smiled grimly when he saw the name Nabiki Tendo on all of them as director and producer. Ranma felt the stares becoming unbearable and bolted out of the store and into an alley. Hotaru joined him a short time later.

"Are you okay Ranma?" Hotaru asked in concern.

"I am now." Ranma said in relief. "Sorry about running off like that, but I had to get away from that store. Its weird feeling like everyone is watching you. The stuff in there didn't help much either."

"You mean you really didn't know any of it existed?" Hotaru exclaimed in surprised. "But how?"

"I have no idea." Ranma sighed finally relaxing. "I do know who's responsible for it though, and when I get home, I'm going to collect my share of the profits."

"I'm sorry; this must be a terrible shock." Hotaru said sympathetically, inwardly shocked that someone was ripping her hero off.

"Don't worry about it Hotaru, I'll get used to it." Ranma replied quickly when he saw that she was about to cry again. Thinking fast, he counted his money, realizing he had enough to buy ice cream, "Hey Hotaru, why don't we go get some ice cream? My treat."

"S... Sure." Hotaru stuttered in surprise. She had been so miserable that she might have upset Ranma, that his offer stunned her for a moment.

"All right, let's go." Ranma said. After he retrieved his pack, he started off in a random direction, then stopped and swore. "Um, do you know where the nearest Ice cream parlor is?" Hotaru nodded, giggling, and took him by the hand. She led him in the exact direction he had been going.

070707070707

After ordering their ice cream, Ranma and Hotaru sat in the back of the parlor. Since he was in his male form, Ranma ordered a large dessert instead of a monstrous one, while Hotaru shyly ordered a small one, which he told the waitress to make a medium using hand signals. While they waited for their food, Ranma noticed that every teenage girl in the parlor was staring at him. Just for the fun of it, he waved at them. They giggled in surprise and stopped staring.

"You know, I really could get used to this being famous stuff." Ranma chuckled. "It's kind of fun."

"But I thought you hated people staring at you." Hotaru said in surprise.

"When I don't know why they're staring, sure." Ranma said with a shrug. "It makes me nervous. Since I know why they're staring now, it isn't really a problem."

"It's like all the attacks people come up with to beat you." Hotaru exclaimed happily. "Once you're used to the attack, it doesn't work on you any more."

"Well ... yeah." Ranma said a little shocked. "How do you know about that?"

"Umm ... ahh ... because ... because I'm one of your biggest fans." Hotaru blurted out in a rush. "You have confidence and strength, plus you're popular. Everything I'm not."

"Strength and confidence can be built up, Hotaru." Ranma said encouragingly. "Popularity isn't every thing it's cracked up to be either. I'm sure you can build the first two though."

"Maybe." Hotaru sighed unconvinced. "Why did you come to Juuban anyway? You said you've never been here before."

"Well, I came because of a phone call I got yesterday." Ranma explained. "This private investigator said she had found a relative of mine that my father didn't know about. So I decided to come and find her."

"Do you know the person's name?" Hotaru said, trying to help.

"Sure, I have her name and address right here." Ranma started digging through his pack and finally retrieved his notes. "Here they are."

"May I see that?" Hotaru asked, hoping she could help him find his relative. When Ranma handed her the paper, the name and address jumped out at her and she just sat and stared at it.

"What is it Hotaru?" Ranma asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh ... ahh ... umm." Hotaru stuttered, struggling for control. "No, nothing's wrong, in fact I know this person very well."

"Really, who is she?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"She's me." Hotaru said, still struggling with the idea.

080808080808

To Be Continued...


	2. It's All Relative Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is an alternate universe based on the combination of both. This will not make us any money, so please, do not waste your time.

Authors' Note: This is the second and final revision of our story, which is available at the following sites in different stages of revision:

Nighthawk's Fan Fiction: First Draft

The Sword of Destiny's Homepage: Incomplete First Revision and Second Revision

Fan Fiction. Net: Second Revision Only

…………………………………………………………………..

Uncles?!

By:

Lord Dragonbane and Count Stacko

…………………………………………………………………..

Story concept and idea by: Tomas "Nighthawk" Megerson

(Part of the Uncles Challenge)

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two: It's All Relative Part II

………………………………………………………………………

"She's me." Hotaru said, still struggling with the idea.

Ranma and Hotaru just sat, staring at each other, for several minutes, trying to understand how, what they'd just discovered, was possible. Ranma was the first to come to his senses.

"Do you have any idea what our relationship is?" He asked in confusion. "All the private investigator said was that we were related."

"My guardians showed me an envelope they said contained some legal documents about my family." Hotaru explained, struggling to hide her excitement. "According to them, I might have two uncles, but their names were lost in the same explosion that killed my father. My guardians promised to look for my relatives, but they weren't very hopeful."

"Apparently they were successful." Ranma replied, smiling when Hotaru jumped in surprise. "Now I don't know who your uncles are, but that private investigator was positive I was related to you somehow."

"So you know we're related, just not how closely?" Hotaru asked meekly, and then smiled when he nodded. "Can I call you Uncle Ranma until we find out differently?" Her pleading expression was too much for Ranma and he nodded with a grin.

"Sure Hotaru." He laughed, and then grunted when she ran into him. "Easy short stuff." He murmured as she hugged him, crying happily.

"Oh, Uncle Ranma, thank you." She gasped happily. Ranma was surprised by her outburst and hugged her back. While he comforted her, he noticed all of the girls in the ice cream parlor were staring at them, envious of Hotaru's position. Ranma waited patiently, ignoring the stares until Hotaru calmed down then paid for their treat and led the way out of the ice cream parlor.

"I'm sorry about that, Uncle Ranma." Hotaru said as they left the parlor. "I know how you hate it when people stare at you."

"It's okay Hotaru-chan, I understand." Ranma replied. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk without all these people around?"

"Of course, we can go to my house." Hotaru said, noticing that everyone was staring at them. "That way you can meet my guardians too." They started toward the direction Hotaru pointed out. After a short distance, Ranma noticed that Hotaru was out of breath and slowing down.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Ranma asked in concern. "Most people don't get tired this fast, even if they're a lot fatter than my dad."

"I'm okay, Uncle Ranma." Hotaru gasped between breaths, nervous about what he'd think of her if he knew about her condition. "It's nothing."

"If it puts you out of commission this fast, it isn't nothing, Hotaru." Ranma replied in a no nonsense tone. "So what's wrong?"

"Do you remember the accident that I told you about? Where my father died?" Hotaru asked, staring at the ground. "I was there too, and something happened that makes me tire quickly." Ranma lifted her chin and smiled at her heated blush.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Hotaru." Ranma said comfortingly. "It just means we need to work on building up you endurance. Are you willing to let me help you with that?" Hotaru smiled and nodded, making him smile in return. "Well, if you'll show me which way to go, I'll carry you there."

Before Hotaru could ask what he meant, Ranma lifted her into his arms and jumped to the roof of a nearby shop. Hotaru grabbed his neck and screamed in surprise, then slowly calmed down once they were on the roof. After pointing out the direction to her house, Hotaru wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck and squealed in delight when he started jumping from roof to roof toward her house.

………………………………………………………………………

As Hotaru and Ranma moved toward the house, Haruka was just getting off the phone with one of Hotaru's grandparents. After hanging up the phone, she walked over to the couch where Michiru was sitting and slumped down next to her.

"Well, I finally got a hold of him." Haruka sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "He agreed to meet here this evening."

"Hotaru's grandmother as well." Michiru replied. "I just hope Hotaru will be happy with what we've done."

"Speaking of Hotaru, where is she?" Haruka asked, sitting up. "It's been over an hour since her school let out."

"You're right." Michiru said in concern, sitting up as well. "I hope nothing is wrong. We were so busy trying to get a hold of these people we completely forgot the time."

"I'll go find her." Haruka decided, coming to her feet. She walked over to the closet and was pulling her jacket out when the front door opened and Hotaru announced that she was home. "And where have you been young lady?"

"I was on my way home when those boys started picking on me again." Hotaru explained.

"You got into another fight?" Michiru said in concern.

"No, they got chased away by my new friend." Hotaru replied, smiling.

"Really?" Haruka asked surprised. "Who is your ... new ... friend?"

Haruka stuttered to stop when she saw Ranma and recognized him instantly. She and Michiru just stared at Ranma, speechless, stunned that he was standing at their door smiling. After a while Ranma was getting a little nervous with the silence and whispered into Hotaru's ear.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" He asked, as quietly as possible.

"I think they're just surprised to see you Uncle Ranma." Hotaru replied. "It's not every day that someone famous comes to our house."

"Oh, okay." Ranma said with a shrug, smiling at the two women. But Hotaru hadn't spoken quietly enough and when Haruka heard her response, it shocked her out of her confused state.

"Hotaru, why did you call him 'Uncle Ranma'?" Haruka asked, eyeing Ranma cautiously.

"Because he is!" Hotaru said happily, hugging Ranma's arm.

"But how do you know that?" Michiru asked, still confused.

"She actually doesn't." Ranma explained before Hotaru could answer. "But yesterday I received a phone call from a private investigator that gave me Hotaru's name and told me I was related to her, though the investigator didn't say what the exact relationship was. I told Hotaru about all this a little while ago, and she asked if she could call me 'Uncle Ranma'. I said she could until we found out differently." Michiru nodded in acceptance, smiling.

"That's all right then." She said, considering their guest. "We actually located two of Hotaru's grandparents just now and they've agreed to visit us this evening. You're welcome to stay and meet them, and they should be able to clear up your relationship."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Ranma said, returning her smile. "Is there any where I can put my pack while I wait?"

"You can put it in my room Uncle Ranma." Hotaru said, dragging him unresisting upstairs. Haruka and Michiru watched them go up the stairs with mixed feelings.

"I think having Ranma around will be good for Hotaru." Michiru said, with a chuckle. "She already has a lot more energy."

"I agree." Haruka replied, looking concerned. "I just hope she's not too disappointed if he's not actually her uncle."

………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru led Ranma happily into her room, only realizing that there might be a problem when Ranma stopped right after he came into the room.

Ranma saw his own face everywhere, in both forms, as well as several of his friends and enemies from Nerima. The walls were covered with posters and wall scrolls, and her bed was covered with pictures of him and piled high with plush dolls of Ranma in both forms in different outfits and the rest of the Nerima gang. Ranma just stood there in shock until he heard Hotaru crying.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" He asked in concern. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Ranma, I completely forgot about how you would feel about this stuff." Hotaru sobbed. "It's just ... I'm your biggest fan, and ..."

"It's all right Hotaru." Ranma sighed, forcing his nervousness down. "I'm happy you're so interested in me. I'm flattered actually, it's just I don't think of myself as famous or well known. I guess I'll have to get used to it. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure Uncle Ranma." Hotaru replied, her embarrassment forgotten. "It must be very hard for you."

"You have no idea." Ranma said with a shiver. Hotaru hugged him gratefully, and he returned the embrace. "Why don't you wash your face, and then we'll go back down stairs? I'm sure your guardians are wondering what's taking so long."

"Okay." Hotaru said happily, skipping into the bathroom. After she washed her face they walked back downstairs to the living room, where Haruka and Michiru were watching TV. The couple looked up when Ranma walked in and he realized that they hadn't been introduced.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier." Ranma said apologetically. "My name is Ranma Saotome."

"We know." Michiru said kindly. "I'm Michiru Kaiou and this Haruka Ten'ou." Haruka waved in greeting.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Ranma said smiling. Hotaru simply stood grinning up at him.

"How was school today Hotaru?" Haruka asked after Ranma and Hotaru sat down. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Mmm... not really." Hotaru replied after a little thought. "Just the same stuff as usual. Math is still boring, and my English teacher still says my accent is terrible. I'm enjoying the composition class though."

"Have you finished your homework yet?" Michiru asked, eyeing Hotaru questioningly.

"Eeep! I forgot all about it." Hotaru gasped, embarrassed.

"Since it's partly my fault you forgot, how about if I help with that?" Ranma said with a smile.

"And if it's okay with your guardians, we can go to the park to do your homework." Hotaru looked pleadingly at Haruka and Michiru, who smiled.

"It'll be fine as long as you're home before dark." Michiru replied. "Your grandparents are coming this evening around eight."

"Okay." Hotaru said happily. After running upstairs to change clothes, she returned with her school bag and a pair of shoes. Ranma smiled when he recognized her outfit as a copy of his favorite Chinese shirt and pants, but in purple.

"Ready to go?" He asked as they put their shoes on.

"Yes." Hotaru said with a smile, following him out the door. A short time later, Haruka and Michiru heard Hotaru's squeal of happiness, which rapidly faded away.

………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru sat at a picnic table, happily doing her homework as she listened to the birds nearby. Ranma sat nearby meditating. She was glad her uncle was there, even though he wasn't much help. Just being around him was fun. She had almost finished her homework, working on the last math problem, when there was a sound of feet running toward them.

"Ranma, prepare to die!" An angry male voice shouted, and when they both turned to see who it was, they saw a young man in a yellow shirt and green pants, wearing a yellow tiger stripe bandana, charging at them. As he was about to reach them, Hotaru felt a shove from behind that sent her rolling.

"What do you want P-Chan?" Ranma said in childish lisp. "Poor widdle piggy got wost again?"

"Shut up Ranma." Ryoga growled. "You're going to pay for what you did to Akane!"

"So what did I do this time?" Ranma asked as he avoided and blocked Ryoga's attacks. "I haven't been around her since last night."

"So you admit to abandoning her." Ryoga demanded, enraged. "How could you leave your fiancée alone to go be with another woman? How dare you practice your diabolical schemes on an innocent young girl!"

"Now what are you talking about Ryoga?" Ranma asked in confusion. Hotaru immediately grasped his meaning and blushed hotly. "It's nothing like that. I was just helping Hotaru-chan with her homework." Ryoga grunted in disbelief and tried several special attacks. Hotaru gasped at the ferocity of the fight, distracting Ranma at a critical instant. Ryoga capitalized on Ranma's distraction and landed a punch in Ranma's stomach. Ranma flew through the air and landed near Hotaru, clutching his stomach.

"I have you now Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, jumping into the air. Hotaru growled angrily and put herself in his way. "Get out of the way girl, this is between me and Ranma." He growled, stopping.

"I will not let you hurt my uncle." Hotaru said with a glare. "You're nothing but a big bully." Ryoga stared at her in shock, confused by her statement. Ranma recovered from his minor injury and stood up, placing his hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"It's all right Hotaru-chan." Ranma said, smiling. "He didn't really hurt me. Besides, Ryoga is an old friend of mine."

"But ..." Hotaru said in protest, and then sighed when he squeezed her shoulder.

"Why is she calling you 'Uncle' Ranma?" Ryoga asked, still confused. "I thought you were an only child, like me."

"All I know is that I'm related to Hotaru in some way." Ranma said with a shrug. "I got a call yesterday to inform me of that."

Ryoga considered that and suddenly became excited. Running back to his pack, he started searching through it. Finally, he brought out a letter and read it. "Where am I?" He demanded impatiently.

"Juuban ward." Ranma replied, while Hotaru looked at Ryoga strangely, confused as to why he did not know where he was.

"Yes!" Ryoga shouted, doing a little victory dance. "I finally made it! I'm in Juuban!"

"Why did you come to Juuban?" Hotaru asked in confusion.

"I got this letter telling me to come here to meet a relative of mine who had recently been orphaned." Ryoga replied not noticing Hotaru's surprise. "I've been traveling since last week."

"Can I see that letter?" Hotaru said, getting an idea. "Maybe I can help you find them." Ryoga handed the letter over to her and she opened it and scanned its contents. When she jumped in surprise as she read the name of the relative, Ranma looked over his shoulder and jumped as well.

"No way!" Ranma shouted. "It's not possible!"

"What is it?" Ryoga demanded nervously. "What's wrong?"

"The ... the person you're looking for ..." Hotaru stuttered in shock. "The person you're looking for is… me?"

………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued...


	3. It's All Relative Part 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is an alternate universe based on the combination of both. This won't make us any money, so please, don't waste your time.

Authors' Note: This is the second and final revision of our story. It can be found at the following sites in different stages of revision:

Nighthawk's Fan Fiction: First Draft

The Sword of Destiny's Homepage: Incomplete First Revision and Second Revision

Fan Fiction. Net: Second Revision Only

………………………………………………………………………

UNCLES!?

By:

Lord Dragonbane and Count Stacko

Story concept and idea by: Tomas "Nighthawk" Megerson

(Part of the Uncles Challenge)

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three: It's All Relative Part III.

………………………………………………………………………

"What are you talking about Ranma?" Ryoga demanded nervously. "Of course we aren't related…What's wrong?" Hotaru's breath was coming in short pants.

"The... the person you're looking for..." Hotaru stuttered in shock. "The person you're looking for... is me!" Ryoga just stood and stared at her, completely overcome with shock.

"I don't believe it," Ranma yelled in denial. "There is no way Ryoga and I are related."

"What's that suppose to mean, Ranma." Ryoga demanded, snapping out of his confusion. "Do you think I like the idea any more than you do?" Their bickering snapped Hotaru out of her own shock.

"Please don't fight." She pleaded, looking from Ranma to Ryoga fearfully. "It's getting late, and my grandparents will be arriving in a little bit. Maybe they can explain this." Ranma and Ryoga glared at each other, and then nodded in agreement. Hotaru sighed in relief and went to gather her books from the rubble that used to be a picnic table. Luckily, none of her books were damaged, and she packed them away quickly.

"Okay, let's go." Ranma said, taking her hand, then smiled smugly at Ryoga. "Better come with us, P-Chan. I don't think either of us wants to miss this meeting."

"Shut up Ranma." Ryoga said angrily, embarrassed.

"Now what's wrong?" Hotaru asked in surprise.

"You see Hotaru-chan, P-Chan here has the world's worst sense of direction." Ranma chuckled, teasing Ryoga. "He probably wouldn't make it to your house until next week if he doesn't come with us."

"Well, that's okay." Hotaru said, doubting what Ranma was saying. "I'd like him to come with us anyway, so I can get to know him." She smiled happily up at Ryoga, who blushed and almost jerked his hand away when she took it. Without any further argument, they set off for the apartment.

………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at Hotaru's home, they saw two new pairs of shoes in the entry hall and their suspicions were confirmed when Michiru came out to greet them.

"Hotaru, your grandparents arrived five minutes ago and..." Michiru's voice trailed off as she noticed Ryoga in the back of the group. "Who's this?" She asked in surprise.

"His name is Ryoga, and it seems he got a letter telling him he was also related to me."

"Well, we'll be able to straighten out all of these relationships in a moment." Michiru said with a shrug after glancing over Ryoga's letter. "Our other guests are in the living room, and I'm sure they will be able to help."

She indicated that they should go into the parlor while she prepared the refreshments. Ranma led the way, guiding Ryoga to keep him from getting lost, while Hotaru followed, barely able to contain her excitement. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't notice when Ranma and Ryoga froze halfway into the room. It was only when she ran into Ryoga's back that she noticed there was a problem. Glancing around them, she saw a middle-aged couple sitting on one of the couches with startled expressions on their faces. When she looked up at Ranma and Ryoga, Hotaru saw similar expressions on their faces. Even more curious and excited, she dragged them to the other couch and sat between them. Once they were sitting, Ranma and Ryoga regained their senses.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ranma blurted out, still a little in shock.

"Yeah, Dad." Ryoga said in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Patience Ranma," Nodoka said serenely, regaining her composure. "I'm sure when we explain, you will understand." Ryoga's father nodded in agreement and they had to be satisfied with that. A short time later, Michiru came into the room and laid a tray on the table, then sat next to Haruka.

"Since our guests already seem to know each other, we won't waste time on lengthy introductions." Haruka said, and then indicated the older couple. "Hotaru, these are Wataru Hibiki and Nodoka Morihoshi."

"It's Saotome now." Nodoka corrected gently.

"Of course, my apologies Mrs. Saotome," Haruka replied. Nodoka nodded with a smile, and Michiru cleared her throat.

"And who are your friends Hotaru?"

"This is Ryoga Hibiki and Ranma Saotome." She replied, recognizing the relationships immediately.

"Well, since that's over with, maybe we can get on with the reason all of you were asked here." Haruka sighed, smiling at Hotaru. "That is, to determine whether Mrs. Saotome and Mr. Hibiki are Hotaru's grandparents."

"I hope we'll be able to help." Wataru said smiling at Hotaru.

"All right, from the information we have found, we know that Hotaru's mother was adopted as a baby and that her father changed his name to Soichi Tomoe about six years before Hotaru was born." Michiru said, reading from their notes. "But because of the explosion that took Doctor Tomoe's life, most of their family records were lost. The only information we have discovered other than those two facts were fragments of two birth certificates. Since your names were on those fragments, we were hoping you might fill in some of the blanks for us."

"Where would you like us to begin?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, Mrs. Saotome, if you could explain how your daughter came to be adopted by the Tomogiri family that would be very helpful." Haruka said candidly.

"Very well, though it is not a very pleasant story for me to tell." Nodoka sighed. "It begins shortly after my fourteenth birthday. A classmate held a party for our class and sadly, there were no adults at his home that night. Like most parties at that time, the sake was easily available and flowing freely. It was not long before everyone there was in an alcoholic haze. That was when one of the boys I had a crush on confronted me. Because of the alcohol and raging teenage hormones, I went with him when he invited me to an upstairs bedroom. Two weeks after that, I found out that I was pregnant."

"Mom?" Ranma asked in shock. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you had an older sister Ranma." Nodoka replied softly. "Of course, my parents were furious when they discovered my condition and demanded that I do the honorable thing and marry him. When I confronted him after school, he asked for some time to talk to his parents, and foolish child that I was, I agreed to give him three days. It was not until I went to his house on that day that I found out that his father transferred to America that week and they had left the day before. I cried all the way home, afraid of my parent's reaction.

"Fortunately for me and my child, my parents felt that the dishonor was with his family, so nine months later, while visiting my grandmother, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I had already realized that it would be impossible for my daughter and me to have a normal life if I kept her. So, the day after she was born a local family adopted my daughter. That was the last I saw of her."

"And do you have the documents we asked you to bring?" Michiru asked gently. Nodoka nodded and gave her a certificate in a protective envelope. After comparing it to her notes, Michiru smiled and returned it to her with a nod.

"Now, Mr. Hibiki, if you would explain your involvement?" Haruka said, turning to Ryoga's father.

"I'll tell you what I know." Wataru sighed with a shrug. "Almost thirty years ago, my wife gave birth to a healthy son, who we named Jiro. All was well, until he was seven years old. Then my wife was killed when her car went out of control and fell from a bridge. The enquiry showed that her brakes had been tampered with and her family accused me of killing her. I was never charged, but the damage was already done. Jiro was convinced that it was my fault, and he became more and more rebellious. After two years I did the only thing I could think of; I remarried."

"I have an older brother?" Ryoga gasped in surprise.

"No Ryoga, you _had _an older brother." His father said wryly. "Unfortunately, my marriage only made matters worse. Jiro became even more rebellious, refusing to acknowledge his stepmother's existence. I am afraid I badly mishandled the situation and drove him further from me until finally he would hardly talk to me at all. Then when he was twelve, he petitioned to transfer to his maternal grandparents' custody. They used his unruly behavior as grounds for the transfer and he left my care. I'm sorry to admit that at the time I was relieved."

"How did his name come to be changed?" Michiru asked softly.

"I can only guess that after his grandparents received custody, they poisoned his mind against me so much, that he wanted nothing to do with me or my family." Wataru said with a shrug. "Considering their feelings toward me, I would not be in the least surprised."

"Thank you Mr. Hibiki, that fills in the missing details nicely." Haruka said with a smile. She and Michiru excused themselves to compare the documents Wataru and Nodoka had provided with those they had received by courier. While they left the room, Nodoka turned to her son.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about these events like this Ranma." She sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" Ranma asked in surprise. "Not telling me about something that happened nine years before I was born?" Mom, it was a mistake, that's all."

"And you Ryoga?" Wataru asked. "Can you forgive me?"

"For doing what you thought was right?" Ryoga laughed. "There is nothing to forgive." Haruka and Michiru returned at this moment smiling broadly.

"Say hello to your grandparents, Hotaru." Michiru urged, smiling when Hotaru stared at her in shock. Hotaru stared at Nodoka and Wataru for several seconds, then ran to them and gave them a huge hug with tears in her eyes. They returned the hug just as fiercely, and then beckoned for Ryoga and Ranma to join them. After several moments, everyone returned to their seats except Hotaru who stayed between her grandparents.

"I think that this calls for a celebration." Haruka said happily.

"I'll get the punch." Hotaru yelped and rushed off while everyone smiled at her enthusiasm. Michiru followed her at a more sedate pace while the others made small talk. In a few minutes, Hotaru returned with a full pitcher. Unfortunately, in her hurry, she tripped over a leg of the table and the contents of the pitcher splashed Ranma and Ryoga.

Hotaru jumped to her feet, stammering an apology and froze, starring. "Ranko, where did you come from?" She gasped. "Where are Ranma and Ryoga?" Ranma glanced over at her mother and realized she would have to explain.

"We're right here Hotaru." She sighed, reaching into Ryoga's clothes and pulling out a little black piglet.

"But how could you be them?" Wataru gasped.

"It's a long story, but to put it bluntly, Ryoga and I are cursed." Ranma explained, blushing in embarrassment. "Whenever we are hit with cold water, we change to these forms. Hot water is the only thing that can change us back."

"So half the time you'll be my uncle and the other half you'll be my aunt?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Yeah, something like that." Ranma said uncomfortably, Nodoka smiled and nodded to Ranma as she left the room with Michiru, who had brought the snacks.

"And half the time Uncle Ryoga will be my uncle and the other half he'll be a household pet?" Hotaru asked, seeming to like this idea more. Nodoka returned at this point with two cups of hot water, one of which she poured over Ranma's head. After the change, she handed Ranma the second glass and he excused himself, taking Ryoga's clothes with him as the pig followed. They both returned a short time later and resumed their seats.

"Does this happen to you very often?" Haruka asked, wondering how anyone could deal with something like that.

"More often than I'd like to admit." Ranma replied while Ryoga nodded in agreement. "It seems that we've become cold water magnets. If there is any cold water around, it will hit us, usually at the worst possible moment. It's definitely not under our control."

"Speak for yourself Ranma." Ryoga growled angrily. "It's your fault I've got this curse anyway."

"That's enough, son." Wataru said sternly. "Ranma obviously has come to terms with his situation. I think it's time we had a talk about accepting responsibility for your own life."

"But..." Ryoga blurted out, then stopped when he saw his father's expression. "Yes sir."

"If you ladies and the gentleman will excuse us, my son and I need to have a talk that has already been delayed too long." Wataru said smiling at his hosts. "We will return in a few weeks to discuss any changes to the current arrangements. Until then, I find everything acceptable."

Nodoka nodded her agreement, as did Michiru and Haruka. After Ryoga and his father had left, Hotaru sat next to Nodoka and they were soon getting to know each other better. As he watched them, an idea occurred to Ranma that frightened him, and he asked if he could step outside to think. Michiru nodded absently and followed him to the front door.

"Where will you be if Hotaru asks?"

"Seeing as she's my biggest fan, she'll be able to guess." Ranma said wryly. "Just tell her I went outside to think."

"Okay." Michiru said, confused. She closed the door, and Ranma jumped to the roof. He lay there for fifteen minutes before he heard his mother calling his name.

"Yeah mom, what did you want?" He asked jumping down next to her.

"May I speak to you a moment, son?" Nodoka asked, surprising him with her uncertainty. When she suggested they take a short walk he agreed. After a short period of silence, Ranma's curiosity got the better of him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I noticed before you left that something was worrying you." She exclaimed. "Can you tell me what it was?"

"Well, I was thinking about how Pop is going to react to this." Ranma sighed. He explained about his conversation with his father earlier. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the idea that Pop doesn't know anything at all about this?"

"You are right, he doesn't." Nodoka agreed. "Our marriage was arranged by our parents and I felt that telling him wouldn't be necessary. My daughter had long since been adopted and I thought she was out of my life forever."

"Technically that's true mom." Ranma agreed. "She died when Hotaru was born. Hotaru is a different matter. She's a nice kid, and I don't want Pop to hurt her."

"You father would never attack a young..."

"Of course not," Ranma interrupted struggling to explain what he'd meant. "But you know as well as I do how much Pop believes in the double standard. As far as I'm concerned, it was a mistake that happened twenty-six years ago, and has nothing to do with me. I only wish I could teach that guy who treated you like that a lesson."

"Thank you Ranma." Nodoka sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, I agree that your father won't take this news very well."

"Won't take it well?" Ranma laughed. "Mom, you know Pop better than I do, but we are going to have to be very careful about how we tell him. One thing I'm sure of, you aren't going to be alone when you tell him."

"Ranma, your father would never strike a lady, no matter how loose his sense of honor may have become."

"I know mom. The problem is that because of this indiscretion, he might decide that you are not a _Lady_. That's why I want to be there, in case he gets violent. I want to be there to protect you."

Nodoka stopped and watched her son for several seconds before smiling at him lovingly. "Ah my son, if I had any doubts of your honor, they are gone now. You truly are a man among men. You may come if you wish, but you are not to interfere unless he does attack."

"That's fine by me." Ranma sighed. "But if he does, I won't be held responsible for his injuries. Those will be his fault."

"Agreed," Nodoka said, hugging him. Ranma hugged his mother back and turned with her back to Hotaru's house. They walked back in silence and thought about how their lives were about to change. None of their thoughts would prepare them for what was actually to come.

………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued...


	4. Confrontation Complications Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is an alternate universe based on the combination of both. This won't make us any money, so please, don't waste your time.

Authors' Note: This is the second and final revision of our story. It can be found at the following sites in different stages of revision:

Nighthawk's Fanfiction: First Draft

The Sword of Destiny's Homepage: Incomplete First Revision and Second Revision

Fan Fiction. Net: Second Revision Only

………………………………………………………………………

UNCLES!?

By:

Lord Dragonbane and Count Stacko

Story concept and idea by: Tomas "Nighthawk" Megerson

(Part of the Uncles Challenge)

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Four: Confrontation Complications Part I

………………………………………………………………………

Ranma and his mother walked toward Hotaru's house and smiled when they saw Hotaru waiting for them.

"Where did you go?" She asked curiously.

"We needed to talk about some things, little one." Nodoka said with a smile. "But enough seriousness, we have something special to celebrate." Hotaru nodded and giggled happily, then took their hands and led them back into the house. After they had watched a movie and talked a little more, Nodoka said it was time for her to be leaving.

"Would you like me to go with you Mom?" Ranma asked, concerned.

"That won't be necessary Ranma." She replied with a smile. "I'll go back to spend the night with my friend as planned. I will see you tomorrow at Soun's Dojo."

"Okay." Ranma said uncomfortably. "Don't forget to wait for me though." Nodoka nodded then left. "Well I guess it's time for me to be going too ..."

"You could stay here tonight." Hotaru interrupted, realizing that Ranma didn't want to go back to Nerima. "Please? I want to talk to you some more Uncle Ranma."

"If it's all right with your guardians, I'll stay." Ranma said uncertainly, and then smiled when they nodded. "Lead the way short stuff." Hotaru nodded and led him back to her room, while Michiru and Haruka cleaned up. After setting up his bedroll, and getting ready for bed, they switched off the lamp and lay talking for almost an hour until Hotaru fell asleep leaving Ranma alone with his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………

_That Night in Ginza..._

"Are all of the drones in place?" Captain Stommerik demanded over his radio. "Report Commander Geurig."

"Almost done now sir," His second in command replied. "Corporal Haasbroek is positioning the last one now."

"Very well then, set them to activate tomorrow at sunset then return to the ship." The captain switched off the radio and sat back in his chair. "Soon the defenders of this world will be powerless to stop us. Lieutenant Wanstaltig, prepare the processing equipment. I want to begin as soon as the enemy is defeated."

"Of course, sir." The grin the burly man gave him made the captain grin in return and turn back to his monitor.

"Soon, very soon ..." Captain Stommerik chuckled to himself and left the bridge.

………………………………………………………………………

Ranma woke screaming from a nightmare where he had been forced to watch as his mother committed seppuku, and lay breathing heavily for several moments.

"Are you okay Uncle Ranma?" Hotaru asked sleepily, sitting up in bed.

"I'm fine Hotaru." Ranma replied, cursing himself internally. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay, G'night." The young girl fell asleep quickly, which Ranma was grateful for, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

Moving silently out of the room, he made his way outside and jumped to the rooftop. Beginning with the simplest, Ranma ran through all of his kata, finishing just as the sun rose. With a sigh, he slipped back into the house and crept quietly back to his bedroll. Ranma dozed fitfully for another couple of hours until Hotaru's alarm woke her up. After a quick breakfast, Ranma took Hotaru to school.

"See you this evening, short stuff." Ranma said as they settled in the schoolyard after dropping from the last rooftop. "Good luck today."

"Thanks Uncle Ranma." She said happily, and then ran into school. Ranma waved to the staring children, then jumped onto the same roof and headed for Nerima, chuckling. He smiled when he saw his mother and jumped down next to her as she stood at the gate of the dojo.

"Good morning Ranma." Nodoka said smiling in greeting. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He sighed.

"Then it is time." She turned and entered the gate as Ranma followed her.

"Good morning Auntie Nodoka." Kasumi said brightly. "How are you? Did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was very enlightening dear." Nodoka said, smiling at Kasumi's cheerfulness. "Where is Genma this morning?"

"He's in the living room with father." Kasumi sighed. "They are playing Go again."

"Thank you dear, I'll find him myself." Nodoka assured her. Ranma followed her and stood silently while she asked Genma to speak with them privately. Genma protested, but finally agreed when Ranma glared at him.

"What's this all about?" He grumbled as Ranma slid the door shut.

"I felt I should tell you myself." Nodoka sighed. "I didn't think you would need to know, but now you do." In simple words, Nodoka told him about the events of that spring, twenty-six years before. When she finished, she simply waited for his reaction. She didn't wait long.

"You ... you slut!" He roared, moving toward her. Ranma stepped in front of him, stopping him.

"Stop right there, pop." Ranma growled. "Why don't you think first?"

"Shut up Ranma." Genma said angrily. "This ... this woman will not spend another moment in our company. Get out, Nodoka, never come back!"

"As you wish Genma." Nodoka sighed in resignation. "Your belongings will arrive tonight, live well ..." Finished, she turned and silently left the room.

Ranma turned and watched her leave, then glared at his father. "Old man, I would seriously reconsider any plans you are making right now. If anything happens to her, if she is hurt in anyway, you will wish you were never born." He stormed out, leaving Genma staring after him. Then, grumbling to himself, Genma walked back into the living room.

"What was that about, Genma?" Soun asked curiously.

"That whelp Ranma tried to teach me about morality." He grumbled. "Hah ... question me about illegitimate children will he?" Soun stared as Genma destroyed the Go board and stormed out of the room.

"Illegitimate children?" Soun gasped in shock. "Ranma?" Seeing his dreams shattering before him, he passed out in horror.

………………………………………………………………………

"I'm home." Akane shouted, kicking her shoes off. "Is Ranma back?"

"He was, but he left again." Kasumi said from where she was treating their father.

"What happened to Dad?"

"Ranma ... illegitimate children ..." Soun babbled still in shock. "My dreams ..."

Akane gasped as she understood what her father said, growling angrily she stormed out, looking for Ranma. Her first stop was Uk-chan's.

"Where is he?" Akane shouted as she came in the door. "Where's Ranma?"

"Hi Akane, I haven't seen Ranma-honey all day." Ukyou said, smiling reassuringly at her customers. "Why? What did he do this time?"

"He's betrayed all of us!" Akane shouted, violently gesturing. "He's had an illegitimate child, that's what he's done." Ukyou stared at Akane for a short time, and then turned to her assistant.

"Take care of these customers, then close the shop."

"Sure thing, Ukyou-sama," He said, taking over the okonomyaki she had been cooking. "Take care of yourself." Ukyou nodded and grabbed her battle spatula and followed Akane out the door.

"Where to now, sugar?" Ukyou asked once they were on the street.

"The Nekohanten," She growled in response. "I think Shampoo should know."

"If she's not the one that's pregnant," Ukyou growled. Akane nodded and they took to the roofs.

………………………………………………………………………

Ranma sighed as he threw another pebble into the park's pond. "Stupid old man, Can't even think beyond himself." He muttered, then leaned back and looked into the sky. "Why is my life so hard?" When no answer came, he just shook his head and came to his feet. Making a quick decision, he smiled wickedly and started toward Ginza.

………………………………………………………………………

Akane and Ukyou came to a stop outside the Nekohanten, and got ready to go in then jumped when Shampoo spoke from behind them.

"Why violent tom-boy and spatula girl outside Nekohanten?" She asked curiously. "Is Airen inside waiting for Shampoo?"

"No he's not, you stupid Amazon." Akane said angrily, ignoring Ukyou's shocked expression. "Have you seen him today?"

"No, Shampoo no see him since last week." Shampoo said, surprised at Akane's attitude. "Why you want to find him?"

"He's gone and got some other girl pregnant, Shampoo." Ukyou explained. "We're trying to find him so he can explain."

"Shampoo no believe Airen do that."

"And if he has?" Akane said smugly.

"Then Shampoo kill." She said flatly, and then went into the shop.

"I wonder if she meant Ranma or the girl." Ukyou asked with a shiver.

"Maybe she meant us." Akane replied with a crazy look that scared Ukyou.

"We go now." Shampoo said when she came back. The other two nodded and started their search again.

………………………………………………………………………

"Why Mr. Saotome, what a surprise," The receptionist said as Ranma came into the Waansin Film's offices. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the CFO." Ranma said with a smile.

"Of course, let me phone Mr. Tamagura now." She dialed a number and spoke for several moments, obviously having to explain something several times before the person on the other end understood. "He will be with you shortly, Mr. Saotome."

"Thank you." Ranma said sitting comfortably into a chair. A short time later, a man whose appearance screamed 'accountant' came into the foyer.

"Mr. Saotome, what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Tamagura said in a crisp tone. "What brings you here today? We normally deal with your agent, Miss Tendo."

"I know." Ranma replied calmly. "I just felt I should come in and see how well she's been looking after my interests. You can never be too careful you know."

"Of course, quite so," Mr. Tamagura said, directing Ranma to follow him. "I'm sure you'll be pleased with the performance of the off shore investments you requested." Ranma carefully hid his surprise by waving to the people who often stopped in surprise at seeing him.

Mr. Tamagura led him to an office on the fifth floor of the building and then excused himself. A short time later, he returned with a thick folder which he handed to Ranma, then sat quietly as Ranma read though it. The total money in Swiss bank accounts that the company had paid him was staggering, running into billions of yen. It was near the end of the folder that he found a copy of 'his' contract. When Mr. Tamagura saw him reading it he smiled.

"I was surprised to see how generous you'd been with your agent in this last contract." He commented. "Even though she is the sister of your fiancée, twenty-five percent is very generous."

"I agree." Ranma said, chuckling inwardly as he memorized the numbers to the accounts that Nabiki had been stashing the money in. "Thank you for your help Mr. Tamagura, I can see that you have been looking after my financial interests quite well."

"Thank you Mr. Saotome." Mr. Tamagura said, coming to his feet as Ranma stood. "Please return any time."

Ranma smiled and bowed then left the building, taking a taxi to the branch of the Swiss bank where Nabiki had opened the accounts. He requested a draft for three quarters of the total in the accounts and quickly made his way to the bank where he had opened an account that morning.

"Hello again Mr. Saotome," The investment counselor said coming out of her office. "Did you bring that draft you promised me?"

"Yes, but it's more than I was expecting."

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "The sum we discussed was quite large."

"It seems I underestimated my own worth." Ranma replied, chuckling to himself. "I think we'll need to rethink some of the investments." He handed her the check and smiled when she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my, we will have to change some of our ideas, won't we?" She said collapsing into her chair. After a few minutes, she sighed and looked up at Ranma. "I know this may sound unusual, but I feel that you need to take your business to someone who has more expertise. I have only been certified for three years, and I've never dealt with half of this amount of money."

"I understand, Miss Yamagiri, but your experience wasn't part of the reason I chose to invest my money though you." Ranma replied.

"It wasn't?"

"Of course, the fact that you are certified was important." Ranma continued. "But the deciding factor was that you are part of the Tamagiri clan, as am I through my mother. I felt I could only trust family, since I don't know much about this kind of thing."

"But how can you know that you can trust me?" She gasped.

"I don't." Ranma said honestly. "It's just a feeling I have. What I would like to do is hire you as my personal accountant."

"On what terms?"

"Ten percent of my net earnings every year," Ranma said, glad he'd listened in the personal finance workshop his mother had made him take last year. "I'll also need you to make arrangements with Waansin Films for my residuals and earnings to be paid into my new accounts."

"Ten percent?" Miss Yamagiri said considering. "You are aware that normal commissions are only five percent? What you are offering is over a billion yen, even after taxes."

"Really?" Ranma said in surprise. "Man, I still can't believe how much money I've got. As to the commission, you would know better than I do, but seeing as we're from the same clan, I don't see any problem with the amount." Miss Yamagiri looked at him for several seconds, thinking about his offer.

"Alright, I'll take it."

"Great, when can you start?" Ranma asked. "I want these arrangements made before my agent finds out I've moved my money."

"I'll have to check with my supervisor, but I've saved up enough sick days that I could just go on leave instead of my two weeks notice." She said, thinking aloud. "I could leave right now and finish all of that by the time they close today."

"Good, the sooner the better." Ranma sighed. "If you need to get in touch with me, I will be at either of these houses." He gave her a sheet of paper with the two addresses Haruka had given him on it, then bowed and left. He smiled as he came out of the building, but his smile turned to a frown when he saw the time. Cursing, he broke into a run.

"I'm home!" Nabiki called as she slipped out of her shoes and walked toward the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Kasumi still tending to their father. "What's up?"

"Ranma ..." Soun moaned. "Illegitimate child ..."

"Come on daddy, Ranma isn't an illegitimate child." Nabiki laughed, positive of her information. "What is going on Kasumi?"

"I don't really know Nabiki." Her sister replied, confused. "Ranma and his mother came home this morning and had a short talk with Mr. Saotome. After that, Mrs. Saotome left and I could hear Ranma yelling at his father ..."

"As usual," Nabiki laughed.

"After that, Ranma left, Mr. Saotome broke the Go table, and then he left too." Kasumi continued. "When I came in to clean up, I found father lying on the floor. He's only said those two words for the last hour."

"Weird." Nabiki sighed. "I've got an appointment as seven though Kasumi, could you save some dinner for me?"

"Of course Nabiki, but it won't be ready until eight anyway."

"Okay, see you then."

Nabiki waved at her older sister as she left, then went up to her room and changed into one of the dresses she normally wore for her meetings with her business partners, then, after calling for a limo, she left the house and waited outside the gate. Half an hour later, she entered the boardroom of Tokohashi enterprises.

"Glad you could make it Miss Tendo, now we can begin." The other girl who was Nabiki's age said with a smile.

"Of course," Nabiki said returning the smile. "What's the first item of the agenda?"

"The foreman at our farm on the eastern edge of the city reported seeing several strange people in the forest nearby." The lone male on the board said, glancing up from his palm pilot. "He went to investigate and couldn't find any evidence, but production has started falling off."

"Have Yamaguchi check it out and get back to us." Nabiki said after a few minutes of thought. "Anything else?"

"Waansin Films wants to know when the next set of Ranma films will be ready." Kimiko, the vice chairman, asked. "Our production team has almost finished the latest video footage, but they've been unable to find Ranma since your sister pounded him the other night."

"I'm not surprised after watching that footage." She sighed, shaking her head. "Can we use some of my old footage to fill in the story line?"

"Sure, but it would have to be flash backs." Kimiko replied, with a shrug. "Ranma's changed in the last year and a half. Has there been any luck finding another of Ranma's old enemies?"

"No." Simi, the vice president of Operations sighed. "We've hit a stone wall. We can't even find Ryoga. The last report we had on him was that he was with his father in Juuban yesterday."

"Really?" Shinji, their token male said in surprise. "That's weird, my girlfriend mentioned seeing someone who looked like Ranma there yesterday around three. He was in her toyshop with a girl who looked about thirteen or so."

"Where is this toy shop?" Nabiki asked suddenly, worried.

"Juuban ..." Shinji replied, and then swore. "He went out of the blackout zone. What if he ..."

"Based on how our 'Ranma line' has taken off in that area, he already knows." Nabiki said, her concern already running through her mind. "What we have to work on now is damage control. If we aren't careful, we could lose everything. Kimiko, I need a statement on how much of the money in our Swiss accounts belongs to Ranma."

"They're closed now, but I can send it to you by around eleven tomorrow morning."

"That's fine." Nabiki said, ideas forming quickly. "Shinji, see if you can find out who that girl is that Ranma was with, we need to know what's going on with her. Simi, find out where everyone was yesterday and today. I don't want any loose ends. Aimi, I need to know why Ranma left Nerima."

"On it boss." At that instant, Aimi's cell phone rang and she spoke into it quietly for several minutes then hung up. "Boss, we may have another problem. Akane was seen going to Ukyou's and the Nekohanten earlier. Now the people I had watching the exits of Nerima are reporting that all three have gone into Juuban."

"Kimiko put the film crews on their trail." Nabiki said with a smile. "Those three could find Ranma anywhere. Now is there anything else?" Everyone shook their heads, and as they left, they were speaking rapidly into their cell phones. Nabiki stayed seated and chuckled to herself.

"I love it when everyone scurries around like ants. Now, I only wish I knew why Ranma went to Juuban, and who that girl was?" With a shrug, she left the office, waving to the security guards as she left. She had the limo drop her off a couple of blocks from her house. As she went to sleep that night, she wondered what the next day would hold.

………………………………………………………………………

Ranma swore when he got to Hotaru's school and saw that he was almost an hour late. What he saw when he came inside the gate, made him angry almost instantly. Next to a tree, five boys around Hotaru's age had cornered her and had her in tears with their teasing.

"Ranma doesn't know you," The biggest of the boys laughed as he came closer. "But even if he did, he wouldn't help a spore like you."

"I'd be careful who you call a 'spore'." Ranma muttered darkly, smiling when everyone turned around. "Now why don't you apologize to the girl and get lost?" The boys all stared at Ranma for several seconds, then one by one, they turned around and apologized. Hotaru forgave each one and after bowing to Ranma, they ran. "Sorry about being late Short stuff."

"Why were you late?" Hotaru asked curiously, as she gathered her books, and wiped her tears from her face. "You said you'd be here when school finished."

"I know, but this bank stuff is harder than I thought." Ranma replied as they walked along. "I ended up hiring an accountant just to deal with it all."

"Wow Uncle Ranma, you must be rich." Hotaru giggled.

"Well, maybe." Ranma laughed uncomfortably. "But enough of that, Are you ready for your first lesson today?"

"Yep, I even brought my PE clothes like you said." Hotaru replied. "But I've got a lot of homework."

"Well, you have to get that done first." Ranma said severely, and then laughed when she looked disappointed. "Don't worry so much Hotaru; even if your homework takes a while, we still have plenty of time. Besides, you need to have your mind clear for martial arts."

"How do you do that?" Hotaru asked as they sat down at a bench near some bushes. "High school has a lot more homework than I ever get, but you never seem to do it."

"Well, I haven't really gone to school lately." Ranma admitted sheepishly. "I was thinking of transferring to a different school though." Hotaru liked that idea and settled into her homework.

"How did your father feel about what your mom told him this morning?" Hotaru asked innocently, jumping in surprise when Ranma swore. "What happened?"

"That old fool didn't even listen." Ranma said finally. "He only heard what my mother said, then threw her out."

"Oh no," Hotaru said sadly. "I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"You didn't." Ranma sighed. "My pop is a fool. He can't get past the fact that my mom has a family other than his. I don't think he really knows what he did though. My mom said something as she left that I didn't even notice until I had already left the Dojo. If I'm right, my pop may have just thrown _himself_ out of the house."

"How ..." Hotaru began, and then stopped. "Never mind, I need to finish my homework."

Ranma nodded, and she continued working until she had finished all of it. After slipping into the bushes and changing into her PE clothes, she came back and stood in front of Ranma.

"Ready for your first lesson huh?" Ranma chuckled. "Okay, Step one is centering exercises."

"What?" Hotaru asked in surprise. "Why did I have to change clothes if I'm just doing centering exercises?"

"Because it was the closest I could safely come to the way my pop trained me." Ranma replied with a shrug. When Hotaru looked at him questioningly, he smiled. "I have a feeling Michiru and Haruka might have a problem with you sitting naked in a glacier fed river." Hotaru stared at him for several seconds then shivered in sympathy.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Sit here next to me." Ranma said, patting the ground next to where he was sitting. After she was seated, imitating Ranma's position as well as she could, she looked at him questioningly. "Okay, now imagine you are full of electricity, flowing all over your body. In the middle of all of that electricity is a place where all of it crosses. Do you see it?"

"Umm ... no," Hotaru replied embarrassed.

"Hold on a second." Ranma said patiently and went into the trance state he'd discovered when he'd been trying to get the Phoenix Pill. As he opened his eyes, he looked over at a tree and smiled when the now familiar energy flows became visible. Turning to Hotaru, he immediately identified the nexus he'd been talking about. "Okay, I want you to relax." When her breathing settled to an even pattern, he sighed.

"Now, try concentrating on your pulse. Start at your right hand, and when you can count the individual beats, and try to follow them back to the place where they come from."

"Okay." Hotaru said, sounding confused. Ranma watched as she sat for several minutes, and then smiled when her hand started following the energy flow in her arm. She lost it a couple of times, but she finally found her center point. The flash that came from her when she found it though surprised even Ranma. "What was that?" She gasped.

"I don't know." Ranma said, surprised that she'd seen the flash. "How do you feel?"

"Okay ..." She said a little shakily. "A little scared is all. Should I feel bad?"

"Well, if you can't feel anything wrong, then I guess not." Ranma muttered, still confused. After a few seconds, he shrugged and willed himself out of the trance. Hotaru stared at him nervously for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, are you ready for your first kata?"

She blinked, then giggled at his strange expression, nodding. Ranma led her slowly through each move of the first kata, the basic warm-up exercises, then had her go through them while he watched, correcting her gently when she made a mistake. Finally, she went through the kata as fast as she could.

"That's great Hotaru." Ranma cheered, clapping as she finished. You did very well."

"Thank you Uncle Ranma!" She yelped and Ranma grunted as she hugged him fiercely. It was as he returned the hug that his danger sense went off. With out any explanation, he picked her up and jumped to the side.

"Stay in the bushes." He told her, and then turned around when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane yelled as she jumped into the air.

………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru gasped as a girl about Ranma's age jumped over the bushes at the other end of the clearing. She watched as Ranma dodged several punches, and then dove away from a roundhouse kick. It was only then that Hotaru recognized Akane Tendo. As Hotaru watched, two more girls came into the clearing. Hotaru recognized them almost immediately.

………………………………………………………………………

"What is it Akane?" Ranma demanded as he dodged Akane's attacks. "What did I do this time?"

"I catch you in the act and you have the gall to ask me what you've done?" Akane asked in rage. "Die Ranma!"

As her mallet materialized, Ranma hesitated and Akane knock him flying into the branches of a tree in the corner of the clearing. Akane followed, howling and started pounding at the tree, trying to get at Ranma.

………………………………………………………………………

Hotaru watched in horror as Ranma flew through the air.

"I've got to help him." She muttered to herself as she watched Akane start pounding on the tree. She pulled her henshin rod out of subspace and transformed, then prepared to help Ranma. She was about to launch her attack when the other girls jumped on Akane and held her to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………

Ranma felt the tree shake with each blow from Akane's mallet, and realized that even if he could hold on for a while, the tree couldn't take much more of the pounding. That was when Ukyou and Shampoo jumped Akane from behind, sighing with relief he climbed out of the tree.

"Are you okay, Ranma honey?"

"Airen no hurt?"

"I'm fine." Ranma sighed. "I just want to know why you're all here."

"Akane came to us with a wild story that you had an illegitimate child." Ukyou explained, blushing. "That's why we came looking for you, not that I believed her."

"Shampoo no believes either." Shampoo added glaring at Akane, who was bound and gagged underneath her. "Who was young girl though?"

"Yeah Ranma," Ukyou asked. "Who was the kid?"

"It's a long story." Ranma sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it out here."

"Where then?" Ukyou said, making it clear she wanted to know. Akane started struggling and Shampoo hit her with her bombori, knocking her out.

"I have to talk to my mom first, since this concerns her as well," Ranma temporized. "Give me until next Monday, and then meet me here. Oh, and leave Akane home."

"Fine with me," Ukyou replied, helping Shampoo pick Akane up. "May I ask why?"

"I'm not marrying anyone who thinks she can pummel me into unconsciousness just 'cause she feels like it'." Ranma growled. "You can tell Mr. Tendo that my lawyer will be over to see him on Tuesday with my offer for breaking the engagement."

Ukyou and Shampoo stared at Ranma for several seconds, and then carried Akane away as quickly as they could. Ranma sighed and shook his head, then came toward the bushes where Hotaru was hiding. When he came around the bush where he'd seen a flash of light he saw Sailor Saturn staring at him.

"Uhh ..." Sailor Saturn said, uncertain of what she should do.

"It's okay Hotaru, they're gone."

"How ... how did you know it was me?"

To Be Continued...


	5. Confrontation Complications Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is an alternate universe based on the combination of both. This won't make us any money, so please, don't waste your time.

Authors' Note: This is the second and final revision of our story. It can be found at the following sites in different stages of revision:

Nighthawk's Fanfiction: First Draft

The Sword of Destiny's Homepage: Incomplete First Revision and Second Revision

Fan Fiction. Net: Second Revision Only

………………………………………………………………………

UNCLES!?

By:

Lord Dragonbane and Count Stacko

Story concept and idea by: Tomas "Nighthawk" Megerson

(Part of the Uncles Challenge)

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Five: Confrontation Complications Part II

………………………………………………………………………

"How… how did you know it was me?" Hotaru gasped, confused.

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Ranma asked with a grin. "While I like your outfit, I have to say, it doesn't do much to hide your identity."

"But there's supposed to be a disguise field that does that," Hotaru complained.

"Really?" Ranma replied in surprise, realizing that she was serious. "Well, it must not be working then, because I can definitely tell who you are. You should really change clothes though. You'll probably attract a lot of attention like that."

"Umm… okay," Hotaru agreed, worried about the situation. In a flare of light, she was back in her gym clothes, smiling when Ranma applauded.

"Shall we get back to our practice?" He asked as they moved back to what was left of the table.

"I don't think so Uncle Ranma," Hotaru sighed as she gathered her books, "It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay," Ranma said understandingly. After she changed to her school uniform, he walked her home.

………………………………………………………………………

"How does this look on me?" Usagi asked Minako, who was going through a sales rack looking for clothes. Minako dutifully turned around, then burst into a giggle fit when she saw Usagi's outfit. "What? What's so funny!?"

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but apple green overalls just don't look right with an orange dress shirt," Minako said, trying to hold back the giggles. "Why don't you try the red overalls, or maybe that blue shirt?"

"Hey, maybe I can get all four of them," Usagi laughed happily, grabbing all of the clothes and rushing back into the dressing room to try them on. Minako shook her head and went back to her shopping. She had just found what she was looking for when she heard screams form outside the store. Muttering in annoyance, she went to the window then gasped when she saw what was going on in the sporting goods store across from the boutique.

From where she was standing she saw two people slumped against the counter in pools of blood and two creatures that looked like they were made out of knives chasing a crowd down the main passage of the mall. With a sigh, she put her clothes on the counter and went to get Usagi.

"What is it?" Usagi asked when Minako knocked on the door to the dressing room.

"We need to go Usagi," Minako replied seriously. "Some left over daemon eggs must have hatched because there are two daemons attacking people outside."

"Daemons!" Usagi gasped in anger and put her clothes next to Minako's selections. "I'll get them for disturbing my shopping." Taking out her locket, she transformed and stormed out without waiting for Minako, who took the video tape out of the machine connected to the security cameras then transformed and followed her leader, shaking her head.

………………………………………………………………………

"What are the results Lieutenant?" Commander Geurig asked the engineer impatiently. "Are they as high as expected?"

"Higher sir," Lieutenant Wanstaltig replied in an awed tone. "The average is 417.34, though many are higher."

"Excellent, continue harv…" An alarm sounded on the lieutenant's board and interrupted him. "What is it?"

"A Mana surge has been detected nearby, sir, registering 8… 85476.47…" The engineer's tone rose in amazement at the magnitude of the energy pulse. "Correction, two simultaneous surges, directed toward two biologics."

"What kind of weapon can focus and direct that much wild energy?" Commander Geurig demanded. "And why would anyone use it on simple biologics? That is enough power to destroy a drone."

"They weren't destroyed sir," Wanstaltig said, sounding surprised. "Both biologics are still alive."

"That's impossible lieutenant," Geurig barked in disbelief. "That is well above the safe exposure limit…" Another alarm sounded, and the two aliens watched in shock as one of the drones was destroyed by a burst of energy from one of the humans they were discussing.

"Is there any way to drain the rest of our subjects in thirty seconds?" The alien commander asked his shock obvious. When the engineer simply shook his head, he sighed. "Very well then, transmit all of the collected energies and stow your equipment. We're leaving."

………………………………………………………………………

Sailor Moon rounded the corner at the end of the main passage, and then stopped in her tracks when she saw the number of people who were lying on the floor unconscious. Movement caught her eye and she gasped at the sight of several people in strange uniforms who were preoccupied with a large machine they were dismantling. As she took the scene in, she became angry about being ignored.

"Hey, what are you dweebmeisters doing?!" she yelled, getting even angrier when they ignored her. "What did you do to these people?"

The last parts of the machine were disconnected, and with a loud rush of air, they disappeared, along with half of the people in uniform, leaving two of them. As Sailor Venus started toward them, they drew weapons and started backing away. Sailor Venus stopped in surprise, looking at Sailor Moon for instructions, when she looked away from them, the two men made a run for the exit.

"Hey, you can't just leave!" Sailor Moon shouted as Sailor Venus prepared another attack. "We want to talk to you!" As they ran, one of the men whirled around and dropped to one knee aiming at Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon tried to shout a warning, but it was too late, as Sailor Venus was engulfed in a ball of intense blue light and knocked backwards through a display window. As Sailor Moon ran to help her friend, the two men ran out the mall exit and disappeared.

Worried about her friend, Sailor Moon sighed in relief when she saw Minako struggling out of a pile of clothing and clothes racks. It was only when she was standing up, that she saw the condition of her clothes. With a yelp of surprise, Minako grabbed the scraps of singed cloth that were all that preserved her modesty, and ran back to the shop where they had been shopping. Sailor Moon followed her and arrived as Minako came out of the changing room wearing the pedal pushers and dress shirt she'd picked out.

"What happened to you Mina-chan?" Usagi asked after she transformed. "What if someone saw you?"

"I didn't transform on purpose Usagi," Minako grumbled as she put the remains of her clothes in a bag and rang up the clothes she was wearing.

"Do you mean that gun made you transform? How?!"

"I don't know," Minako replied, ringing up Usagi's clothes and bagging them. "I'll have to ask Luna and Artemis tonight when we get home. Let's get out of here." Usagi nodded and followed her friend out of the mall.

"We're home!" Hotaru said as she and Ranma came into the house just ahead of a rainstorm that had blown up as they were walking home.

"Welcome back," Michiru said, smiling at Hotaru's enthusiasm. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Yes Michiru-mama," Hotaru replied with a long-suffering sigh, then grinned. "Uncle Ranma is teaching me martial arts."

"He is?" Michiru asked in concern, looking at Hotaru for signs of weakness. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not teaching her anything strenuous right now," Ranma reassured her, ruffling Hotaru's hair. "Just basic techniques and strengthening exercises is all."

"Go wash up Hotaru," Haruka said, coming into the room. "I'm sure dinner is almost ready." Hotaru agreed reluctantly and left the rest of them in the kitchen.

"I can understand your concern ladies," Ranma said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and smiling at Hotaru's guardians. "I'm being very cautious about what we're dong until I find out exactly what's wrong with her. How long has she been like this?"

"Most of her life," Haruka replied, sitting down opposite him. "Ever since she was a baby in fact."

"Do they have any idea what caused it?"

"Not really, though she could have been injured in the lab accident that killed her father."

"I see," Ranma murmured, thinking furiously. "I think I'll have to miss dinner tonight."

"Hotaru will be very disappointed," Michiru said warningly. "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"I need to go talk to someone," Ranma sighed. "Tell Hotaru I'll be back tomorrow morning to take her to that amusement park we talked about on the way home today." Haruka nodded and Ranma left, shifting to the rooftops almost immediately. Ten minutes later, he was in Nerima, ringing the doorbell at an average looking house. A couple minutes later, he sighed in relief as the door was opened by a miniature whirlwind.

"Ranma Saotome, you delinquent, what are you doing at my house?!" Miss Hinako demanded, pulling a coin out of her pocket. "Why haven't you been at school?"

"Sorry Miss H, I had a family emergency," Ranma said with a solemn expression. "My brother-in-law died recently and I've had to take care of my niece."

"Oh, how sad," she gasped, near tears. "How is she?" She put the coin away.

"As well as can be expected, though she does have a problem you might be able to help me with."

"Really, How?"

"I need to know what Happosai did to you that allow you to use the chi you drain from people." Ranma said in a rush.

"What…why?" she replied in confusion.

"Because my niece is very sick," Ranma explained seriously. "Her father died in a lab accident, and she was injured at the same time."

"What's wrong, do you know?"

"The doctors can't really tell," Ranma sighed remembering that her guardians didn't know. "If she sits quietly and doesn't do anything that requires physical exertion she's fine, but that means she can't play or do anything children her age normally do."

"How terrible!" his teacher sobbed. "How can I help?"

"Teach me the pressure points that make you able to absorb and use external chi," he said soberly.

"I don't know…" Miss Hinako said uncertainly.

"I'll even bring her here so you can meet her," Ranma blurted out.

"Okay, if you'll bring her here, I will give her the first treatment and show you how to continue it."

"Thank you Miss Hinako, is tomorrow too early?"

"Wow, you are in a hurry," she laughed. "Tomorrow would be fine, around six o'clock in the evening okay?"

"Fine, we'll be here."

"I will see you tomorrow then," Miss Hinako said, nodding. "I also hope to see you in class on Monday Ranma. Even if you don't think so, you need an education to survive in life." Ranma nodded, silently agreeing, in spite of the fact that he was rich now. He reached his next stop in a short time and smiled at the welcome Ukyou gave him.

"Hi Ranma-honey, sorry about jumping to conclusions earlier," she said apologetically. "How is that little girl?"

"Okay now," Ranma sighed, taking his usual seat at the counter. "I'm taking her to Disneyland tomorrow."

"How…how can you afford that?" she gasped. "Those tickets cost a lot, and you never have any money."

"I did some work recently that just got paid for," Ranma replied evasively. "The reason I came over was to ask you to help me out with something. I need you to pass a message on to Akane and Shampoo."

"Why ask me?" Ukyou asked in surprise. "Why don't you tell them yourself?"

"Because, I don't have time to argue with them today," Ranma growled. "I have to be back in Juuban tonight before eight. Besides that, I think I can trust you to pass this message on clearly."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't want any of you to say anything about Hotaru to anybody," Ranma said grimly. "I want her existence kept a secret for as long as possible, and if I find out one of you told someone about it, I won't ever want to see that person again. Understand?"

"Uhh…okay Ranma-honey, if that's what you want,' Ukyou replied nervously. "But what's this all about? Why are you so worried about people finding out about her?"

"My life is completely insane Ukyou," Ranma said seriously. "I don't want her getting caught up in the insanity if I can help it. I love her too much."

"She's a lucky kid Ranma," Ukyou said a little jealously. "I'll pass your message on. As for me, they'll have to kill me before they get it out of me."

"I doubt it will come to that, but thanks U-chan, I appreciate it." Ranma gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left a very confused girl behind.

………………………………………………………………………

"Luna, where are you?" Usagi said as she closed her bedroom door behind Minako. "We've got a big problem."

"What is it Usagi?" Luna asked as she came out from under Usagi's bed.

"Some Dweeboids shot Minako at the mall today and it forced her out of her Senshi form."

"Impossible," Luna hissed in denial. "Nothing can force a Senshi out of her transformation unwillingly. Your Senshi forms are powered by Mana from your home worlds."

"But if they cut off that Mana, wouldn't it force us back to normal?" Minako asked, seeing a possible explanation.

"Of course, but the only way they could do that is if they shielded you from it or made you evil somehow."

"What do you mean?" Usagi said, confused. "Why would making her evil block the energy?"

"It was a safety precaution in case the Negaverse captured one of you," Luna explained. "In the event that you were brainwashed and became evil, we didn't want to be faced with our own weapons, so part of the spell which summons your powers, blocks them if you become evil."

"And if I was just shielded?" Minako said, nervous about the way this conversation was going. "What would happen then?"

"I don't know if it's possible," Luna muttered. "But it would be almost exactly the same as if you became evil, in fact that would be the easiest way to do it, the shielding would block your Mana source, and stop it from getting to you."

"Well, that should be easy to find out," Minako said, pulling her henshin rod out of subspace. "Venus Star Power!" She closed her eyes expectantly waiting for her transformation, and then sighed in defeat as nothing happened. "I can feel the power there, but there's something in the way."

"Usagi, call the others," Luna said urgently. "They need to know about this as quickly as possible. Maybe Sailor Mercury can tell us about this situation as well. I want to know if we can fix the problem." Usagi nodded and called all of the Senshi on their communicators. Everyone agreed to meet the next day except for Hotaru who complained loudly.

"But I've got a date with Uncle Ranma!"

"Who?" Usagi asked in surprise, echoed by most of the Senshi.

"Ranma Saotome," Haruka explained, pausing when the Senshi expressed their surprise. "We found out this week that Hotaru's maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather are still alive."

"But where does that hunk Ranma fit in?" Makoto demanded excitedly.

"As Hotaru said, he's her uncle," Michiru replied calmly. "On her mother's side I think."

"This meeting is very important Hotaru-chan," Usagi said gently, going back to the main issue. "It shouldn't take too long, and then you can still spend time with your uncle."

"Oh Okay..." Hotaru said grumpily, and then brightened. "Can Chibi-Usa come with us if Uncle Ranma says its okay?"

"If she wants," Usagi said smiling as she watched her daughter nodding eagerly. "Why don't you ask her tomorrow?" Everyone signed off, and Usagi lay down on her bed with a sigh.

"Is Ranma Saotome really Hotaru's uncle?" Chibi-Usa asked in surprise.

"That's what Haruka and Michiru said," Luna replied confusedly.

"Cool, maybe he can teach us some of those moves he uses to beat up that creep Kuno." Usagi stared as Chibi-Usa pretended to beat up an invisible opponent.

"He may not really be able to do all of that stuff you know," she suggested gently as Chibi-Usa kept shadow boxing. "Special effects are really good these days."

"Nope, they have a notice at the beginning of every show that all of the moves are real." Usagi stared, then yawned and decided to do her chores after a short nap.

………………………………………………………………………

"Hi Uncle Ranma," Hotaru said as he came into the house that night. "Are we really going to Disneyland?" Ranma smiled at her eager expression and nodded.

"Yes we are Hotaru," he laughed as she danced around him. After a very short time, she was tired and he sat down next to he in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired," she sighed, smiling weakly. "I hate this."

"I know of a way for you to get better," Ranma started softly, "or at least stronger than you are right now."

"How?" Michiru asked in surprise as she heard his comment. "The doctors don't even know what's wrong."

"I know someone who was in a similar condition when she was younger, but an acupressure treatment she had helped her by boosting her energy reserves."

"I don't know about this," Haruka said uncertainly. "Are you sure this treatment won't just make Hotaru worse? We don't know what's really causing her problem after all."

"Actually what the treatment does is help the patient use energy from sources outside their body," Ranma explained. "She would be able to absorb energy from the environment and use it as if it was naturally hers."

"Is that possible?" Michiru gasped in shock.

"It's not only possible, but if you approve she can start her treatment tomorrow."

"I don't know…" Haruka said, avoiding Hotaru's pleading look. "Are there any side effects?"

"Not really," Ranma said, chuckling when he remembered the effect it had on Miss Hinako. "It might make Hotaru taller, but the main effect is the higher vitality she'll have."

"Taller?!" Hotaru gasped, and then turned her pleading gaze on her guardians. Michiru sighed and looked at Haruka who threw her a confused look of her own.

"If that is so, then I see no reason why not," Michiru finally said. "But if Hotaru starts getting worse, it stops okay?" Ranma and Hotaru nodded solemnly then turned to Haruka.

"Fine by me," Haruka said uncomfortably. "Just be careful. If any side effects start showing up, I want us to be told immediately."

"Of course," Ranma agreed quickly. "Both of your conditions are extremely reasonable."

"Can we please be excused?" Hotaru asked, looking happier than ever. "Uncle Ranma and I need to plan our trip to Disneyland." Haruka nodded, and the young girl almost dragged Ranma out of the room. Michiru dropped down onto the couch next to her lover, with a sigh and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Haruka said after they sat in silence for several minutes.

"I don't know," Michiru replied softly. "But Ranma cares too much for Hotaru to do anything that would hurt her."

"Maybe, but he hardly knows her," Haruka sighed. "I just hope this is a good idea. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her." Michiru nodded and the couple sat in silence for several minutes before they got up and went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Hotaru woke up as Ranma began his morning workout and watched silently as he slowly progressed through pattern after pattern and started glowing with the energy that built up. Finally he sank into the lotus position and the glowing energy slowly faded away, absorbed into his body.

"Uncle Ranma, can you teach me how to do that?" Ranma smiled and turned to his niece.

"Of course Hotaru, I would be honored to teach you," he chuckled, reacting to her desperate expression. "Maybe we'll start this afternoon."

"Can Chibi-Usa join us too?"

"Who's that?"

"She's my best friend," Hotaru explained. "If it's okay, I'd like her to come to Disneyland with us too. She'd love to meet you."

"I don't see why not," Ranma agreed, smiling when she let out a cheer. "It's time for breakfast though."

"But Michiru-mama isn't up yet," Hotaru said after listening for a few moments.

"That's okay," Ranma said with a wink. "Let's surprise them." Hotaru giggled and followed him as he went down to the kitchen.

Michiru drifted awake and smiled when she smelled something good cooking. Wondering what Haruka was cooking, she rolled over and gasped when she found herself looking at Haruka's equally startled eyes.

"If you're not cooking breakfast, then who is?" they both blurted in unison, and then swiveled to look at the door when they heard a soft knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Hotaru, I have breakfast for you," their ward said brightly. "May I come in?"

"Come in," Michiru said, looking at Haruka in confusion.

"Who made all of that?" Haruka asked amazed at the food on the large tray Hotaru carried in. "Did you?"

"Nope, but I helped Uncle Ranma with most of it," Hotaru replied, and then giggled. "He's cool, he changed into a girl accidentally and didn't even slow down at all."

"Must be used to it," Haruka said philosophically. "He has been like this for a year or so, from what you said."

"That's what the books say, but I haven't actually talked to him about it." With a grin, she turned and ran out of the room. Haruka sighed and dished a plate for Michiru, then one for herself. After some hesitation and a little surprise, the two young women ate their breakfast in companionable silence. After finishing, they went about getting ready for the day. Once her preparations were finished, Michiru carried the tray down and smiled when she heard Hotaru giggle in the kitchen.

"…That's why Ryoga and I seem like we don't like each other," Ranma said as they washed the dishes. "After that missed challenge, there's been a lot of bad misunderstandings and stuff, but we can still put that aside if we need to."

"Did it really take Uncle Ryoga four days to get to the field behind his house?" Hotaru asked in disbelief as she dried a plate. "Why would it take him that long?"

"I told you before, Ryoga has a terrible sense of direction," Ranma explained with a laugh. "He can take as long as a week to arrive somewhere important. If it isn't that important he can disappear for months on end." Hotaru stared at him in disbelief then jumped when Michiru cleared her throat.

"Michiru-mama!"

"Surely you are exaggerating Ryoga's difficulty Ranma," Michiru said with a doubtful expression. "How could it have taken four days to reach a field that was behind his own house?"

"That's something you'll have to ask Ryoga the next time you see him Michiru-san," Ranma replied with a shrug. "All I can tell you is what I saw. I waited for him for three days before I gave up, and he keeps telling me I should have waited because he showed up on the fourth day."

"Oh my," Michiru gasped in shock. "How odd."

"What's odd?" Haruka asked as she came into the room.

"Nothing really important Haruka-papa," Hotaru said solemnly. "Uncle Ryoga just gets lost very easily."

"Oh, okay," Haruka said with a shrug after Michiru nodded. "We'll need to get going soon though. We want to be at Cherry Hill on time so that you two don't miss out on too much."

"Okay Haruka-papa, Uncle Ranma can take me, and wait until we've talked to the others," Hotaru suggested.

"Won't you be bored, waiting, Ranma?"

"Nah, Hotaru said the priest there is a martial artist, so maybe I'll spar with him," Ranma replied. "If nothing else, I can go for a peaceful walk; something I haven't done for a long time."

"Okay, let's go then," Haruka said, taking her jacket out of the closet. Ranma and Hotaru went out the door first and Haruka turned around in time to see him pick her up and jump to a nearby rooftop. While she and Michiru watched in shock, Ranma jumped from rooftop to rooftop quickly vanishing from sight. Shaking her head in amazement, Haruka unlocked Michiru's door and went around to her side of the car.

………………………………………………………………………

Ranma landed and set Hotaru on her feet at the top of the shrine steps, then followed her toward the priest's home, ignoring the girls who were staring at him. Hotaru knocked on the door to what was obviously a dojo, then slipped off her shoes and went in Ranma followed her.

"Why hello Hotaru-chan," an old short man said with a welcoming smile. "Who's your friend? Isn't he a little old for you?"

"He's not my friend Grandpa Hino, he's my uncle," Hotaru explained with a giggle. The old man looked Ranma over closely, and then shrugged.

"Hello young man, what would your name be?"

"Uh, Ranma Saotome sir," Ranma replied, a little uncomfortable.

"Not… not the Ranma Saotome that's on television all the time by any chance?" Mr. Hino asked in surprise.

"I suppose so; I haven't really watched the show that much."

"Well, well, this is an honor."

"Grandpa Hino, where's Rei?"

"In her bedroom I think, Hotaru."

"Okay, see you later Uncle Ranma."

"See ya, Hotaru-chan." Hotaru left, and Ranma turned back to Mr. Hino. "So you've seen my show huh? I guess you wouldn't want to spar then."

"On the contrary, I want to see if those notices they are always showing are true."

………………………………………………………………………

"Hello Hotaru-chan, how are you feeling today?" Rei said as the young girl came into her room. "Where are Haruka and Michiru?"

"They'll be here in a little bit," Hotaru giggled. "Uncle Ranma blew them away getting here."

"Ranma?" Makoto said coming into the room. "He's here?!" Hotaru nodded solemnly and then giggled more at the dreamy look Makoto got in her eyes. "Where is he?"

"In the dojo with Grandpa Hino," Hotaru replied grinning. Makoto turned and was on her way the dojo when Haruka and Michiru came in closely followed by Mamoru, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and the cats. Once everyone was seated, Rei got straight to the point.

"So what was so urgent that you had to call a meeting?"

"We got attacked at the mall by some weird guys with guns," Usagi replied.

"So why didn't you just go to the police?" Haruka asked reasonably. "It sounds like an armed robbery to me, which is not our job."

"It wasn't a robbery," Minako said somberly, "or at least not the kind the police could do anything about. Have any of you seen the news lately, anything unusual?"

"Just that disease at the…" Makoto began, and then stopped, realizing Minako's point.

"That isn't a disease that has forty people in the hospital, unconscious," Usagi told everyone. "That was the creeps who attacked us."

"What happened?" Chibi-Usa asked nervously. "Did they shoot them?"

"We don't know," Minako answered, looking around nervously. "They were already on the ground when we got there. We tried to stop the weirdoes but before we could do anything, they shot at us."

"Good thing they missed," Makoto said, and then noticed Usagi flash a look at Minako. "They did miss didn't they? I mean neither of you is in a coma."

"Ami, could you please scan Minako's aura?" Luna asked, ignoring Makoto's question. Ami drew her computer from her pocket and pointed it toward Minako, then blinked at the readings she got.

"What?!" Makoto demanded.

"I'm picking up two fields," Ami replied. "One registered as a type four shield. The other looks like the aura of a Negaverse general."

"Can you see anything on the other side of the shield?" Artemis demanded.

"I'll have to transform," Ami said, summoning her henshin rod. After Haruka and Makoto had closed the doors and curtains, she transformed and then activated her visor. "Okay, I'm picking up a faint aura inside the shield that matches readings I've gotten from Minako before, though it is weaker."

"That's a relief," Artemis sighed.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked urgently.

"One of those Dweebmeisters shot Minako," Usagi explained. "Luna thinks it did something to trigger a safety feature in the magic that makes us Senshi."

"What kind of safety feature?" Makoto said, worriedly.

"If one of you were to become evil, the magic would generate a type four shield around you, sealing off your powers."

"But Minako isn't evil," Usagi protested. "Bedsides lots of us have done bad things, and we still have our powers."

"But you were never evil," Artemis finished for her. "Neither is Minako for that matter, but that aura outside her shield is so strong, I doubt that Central can detect her aura. Luckily for her, the shield came up in time to protect her form that blast."

"What would have happened if it hadn't come up?" Minako asked nervously.

"You would have died," Luna sighed wearily, as she sat looking over Ami's shoulder. "Your soul would have been blasted out of your body with out even leaving a mark."

"How is that possible?" Rei said in disbelief. "Anything that strong has to leave a mark."

"Not if the beam was pure soul energy," Luna replied, drawing a gasp from the Senshi. "At a guess that was what they took from those people, especially since the authorities think it is a disease. Having dangerously low levels of soul energy would cause coma in almost anyone, and weapons that use soul energy could easily displace your spirit, killing you instantly."

"So what do we do?" Makoto asked in worry. "We can't just let them drain people's soul energy."

"No, but it will be dangerous, especially for you to fight them," Artemis explained. "If they shot you with the same weapon they used on Minako you could be, for want of a better word, deactivated just like she was. If and when you do fight these people, you'll need to be very careful."

"So what…" Haruka began, and then turned to Ami when her computer gave off a shrill whistle. "What's that?"

"A massive soul energy discharge close by," Ami replied, analyzing the reading. "Similar to the blast that hit Minako, but…"

"Those Dweebs are attacking the shrine?" Rei growled. "We'll see about that!" She charged out of the room followed by everyone else except Ami, who changed out of her uniform and then followed her friends.

………………………………………………………………………

"Not bad for a kid," Grandpa Hino coughed as he and Ranma dropped to the mat after fifteen minutes of sparring.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Where did you learn all of those moves?" the old man asked curiously. "I thought I recognized the style a time or two, but then it changed."

"We'll most of it is stuff my Pop taught me," Ranma explained. "The rest I picked up to defeat new attacks and styles that people have been throwing at me, especially chi attacks."

"What do you mean chi 'attacks'?" Mr. Hino said in surprise. "How can chi be useful in an attack except to strengthen a blow?"

"It's hard to describe," Ranma admitted. "You sort of pull your entire chi in, and then push it at your target."

"What?! How would that do anything?"

"I…Maybe it would be better if I showed you," Ranma decided. "Do you have any straw dummies set up?"

"Of course," Mr. Hino replied, leading Ranma around to the back of the dojo. After a short period of concentration, Ranma nodded and motioned for the old man to stand back. Summoning a small amount of chi, he sent it flying at the dummy, smiling when it blew the dummy apart.

"What…How…how did you do that?!"

"Like this," Ranma sent another blast at the next dummy, a little stronger this time. Grandpa Hino gaped as the second dummy exploded into dust, then went to inspect the pieces.

"It's smoldering,' he muttered, examining the stake that had been holding the dummy up. As he turned toward Ranma, they both heard angry voices approaching and looked to see what was going on. Ranma looked around the corner and saw nine girls coming toward him with fire in their eyes so he ducked around the corner and started making plans. He was about to go into action when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Uncle Ranma?" Hotaru said in surprise. "What happened to the dummies?"

"Umm…the young man was just demonstrating some techniques we were discussing," Mr. Hino said defensively in response to a look Rei sent him.

"Techniques?" Makoto demanded. "What kind of techniques can do that to a straw dummy? They look like a bomb went off inside them."

"It was just a chi blast," Ranma muttered.

"A chi blast?" Rei said in disbelief. "I thought those were just a myth grandpa."

"Some myth," Minako said pointing at what was left of the dummies.

"Not that we don't believe you," Ami said as she joined the group, keeping her computer hidden, "but could you do it one more time? I think we'd all like to see this for ourselves."

"I suppose," Ranma shrugged, concentrating again. As he drew the chi into himself, Ami's computer registered a massive soul energy build up. Then he let off the third and largest chi blast, vaporizing the last dummy.

"Wow Uncle Ranma, that was cool," Hotaru laughed happily. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure thing, but only when your feeling better," he said softly. "This kind of thing could be dangerous if you're in a weakened condition like you are right now."

"Oh…okay," she sighed disappointed.

"How can you do things like that?" Haruka asked, still amazed by the display of power. "It's like magic."

"No, just inner strength," Ranma admitted. "It's dependant on your strength of will and in my case confidence, though any strong, focused emotion will do, but enough of that. Are you done with your talk Hotaru? We need to get going soon."

Hotaru directed a pleading look at Michiru who nodded, then at Chibi-Usa who walked over to her.

"Uncle Ranma said you could come to Disneyland with us if you want," Hotaru whispered to her friend. "Will you come?"

"Sure," Chibi-Usa laughed. "You didn't expect me to say no did you?" Hotaru shook her head giggling and both little girls ran over to Ranma.

"We'll be back around seven tonight," Ranma told Haruka and Michiru. "Hotaru's first treatment is at six in Nerima, but we'll be back in time for dinner." Haruka nodded and the two girls followed him away form the group, and down the steps.

"What treatment is he talking about?" Usagi asked once they were out of sight.

"Something that might help Hotaru get better or at least stronger," Michiru explained. "Some kind of acupressure technique." Grandpa Hino nodded and walked away toward the shrine.

"That's great," Makoto said enthusiastically. "Maybe she'll be cured."

"Don't get your hopes up," Artemis cautioned, coming out of the bushes. "I don't think acupressure can heal the damage she sustained fighting Mistress Nine."

"Don't be such a pessimist," Usagi grumbled. "I for one hope she is cured, then you won't be so smug." The other Senshi nodded their agreement and went back to Rei's room.

………………………………………………………………………

Once they were at the bottom of the shrine steps, Ranma pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. After a short conversation, he smiled and sat down to wait.

"Uncle Ranma, the train station is about a ten minute walk away, shouldn't we get going?" Hotaru asked, confused by his actions.

"We're not taking the train Hotaru-chan," Ranma chuckled

"Then how are we going to get to Disneyland Ranma-san?" Chibi-Usa said curiously.

"By car," Ranma explained. "It should be here in five more minutes." Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stared at him then jumped when they heard the car coming. They gaped at the car that pulled up, then ran, and opened the door when Ranma motioned for them to get in. They climbed in, and Ranma got in the passenger side. When he saw the driver, he smiled.

"Hello Miss Yamagiri, this is a surprise."

"Well sir, I thought you might not want too many people to know about this trip," she replied. "And since I couldn't guarantee anyone else's silence, I decided to drive you myself."

"And is this your car?"

"Oh no sir, as per your instructions I bought this car in your name yesterday."

"Well, we need to find a driver we can trust," Ranma sighed. "We'll need to put a lawyer on retainer too. I've seen enough tabloids to know that there are people who will try to get famous by messing with me. I also need you to invest some of my money."

"Of course, I'll get on it as soon as I've dropped you off at the park," Miss Yamagiri acknowledged. "When would you like to be picked up?"

"Around five I think," Ranma said after a moments thought. "I'll call you if anything changes." She nodded as they pulled onto the freeway. A short time later, they came to a stop outside the gate and Miss Yamagiri gave Ranma three tickets and a card.

"What's this?"

"Your platinum visa card sir," she explained, also handing him a slip of paper. "Here is the pin so that you can get cash and here are the documents you requested."

"Thanks…what is your given name if I may ask?"

"Oh…It's…its Michiko sir."

"Thank you Michiko-san, I'll need to have a meeting with you and that lawyer to sort out some personal business. Would you organize it for five tomorrow? I have to go to school tomorrow. And call me Ranma."

"Yes, Ranma-san, I'll get to it right away."

Ryoga knocked on the Tendo's gate and smiled at Kasumi when she answered. "May I speak to Akane?"

"She's in the dojo Ryoga, I think she's talking to Ukyou."

"Thanks." He walked toward the dojo, and then froze when he heard Akane yelling.

"What do you mean or else Ukyou?!"

"Just what I said Akane," Ukyou said in a much calmer tone. "Ranma said you'd better not tell anyone about what happened the last time you met him or else he wants nothing more to do with you. Ever."

Rage boiled up in Ryoga as he thought about what he'd just heard. "Ranma you fiend! How dare you threaten Akane," he muttered to himself. "And through Ukyou! Are you too much of a coward to face her yourself?!" Turning on his heal, he ran and jumped over the wall, racing straight toward Juuban…and Ranma.

………………………………………………………………………

To be continued...


End file.
